Mirrors
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Everything Has Changed Taylor and Ashley have firmly settled into their roles as they prepare for the arrival of Though, after the sacrifice, Taylor starts to notice something different about Taylor/Stefan Ashley/Jeremy
1. The House Guest

Taylor's POV

I rushed to get clothes on after being naked the night before. I threw on a black and white off-shoulder sweater and Daisy Dukes.

"Stefan, we're late." I told my boyfriend as I looked for my purse.

"Let's be later." Stefan suggested as she he buttoned his shirt.

"We can't skip it again." I explained. "You've probably missed enough days this year to be held back."

He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me and I couldn't help but giggle. I was pretty sure I was about to melt in his hands. It looked like I would need Anna to cover me missing first period again.

So, after that quickie, I went downstairs. Damon was there.

"Morning." I greeted him before he suddenly pushed me against the wall.

"What are you doing here?' He asked as he held me by the neck. That could only mean one thing.

"You have an irrational love for _High School Musical." _I told him. It was something that he had told me in Atlanta and something that Veronica wouldn't know. That got him to let go of me. At that point, Stefan came out, apparently hearing the struggle between me and his brother.

"So do who do you think is cuter: Zac Efron or Corbin Bleu?" Ronnie asked with a giggle as she appeared.

"What is this slut doing here?" I questioned.

"This is coming from the girl that just had sex a few minutes ago." My doppelganger replied.

"Apparently killing Elijah broke the compulsion." Damon explained.

"I thought you said that she would be stuck in the tomb." Stefan said to his brother.

"I lied to him." Veronica declared.

"Well she's not living here." I replied. "I don't want her anywhere near me or any of my friends, or anyone that I've ever met for that matter."

"That's not happening." Veronica declared. "I know Klaus better than any of you. I want him dead as much as you do."

"I don't want your help." I replied.

"I knew you were an idiot." She told me. It still felt like my reflection was insulting me. "You don't know where Klaus is or what he looks like, or anything about him."

"How about you just spill rather than being so cryptic?" Damon suggested

"I think I'll go to the Grill for lunch leaving everyone to wonder why Taylor is skipping school." She replied. I hated how she was so manipulative.

Ashley's POV

Caroline and I walked over to Matt putting up a poster for something at the Grill.

"So when is there music at the Grill?" I asked.

"Since business has slowed down." Matt answered.

"But you're the only restaurant in town." I pointed out. "It can't close down."

"So has your mom heard anything about Tyler?" He questioned.

"No, have you heard from him?" Caroline asked.

"I've left him all sorts of messages, but I've got nothing." He explained. Both of us were nervous because we knew why he had left. "I don't understand why he left."

"We haven't heard from him either." I replied. I think I would have to see if Anna knew anything.

"Is there something that anyone wants to tell me?" Matt asked. "I feel like everyone is hiding something from me including Elena."

"I don't know what to say." Caroline responded.

"Aren't the one who talks about everything?" He asked.

"I have to pee." I announced. "Caroline, come with me."

I dragged her away and she looked relieved. I think I actually did have to go though. I was entering my fifth month and things were getting worse.

Taylor's POV

I arrived at school in Stefan's car after missing first period and got out after he parked.

"Why hasn't she left yet?" I asked.

"She wants to kill Klaus just like we do." Stefan explained.

"She's still not worth trusting." I pointed out. "She's going to try to jump into bed with you."

"We can't exactly make her forcibly leave, especially while Bonnie is without her powers." Stefan pointed out. "She still stayed. We should figure out why."

"How about we just stake her?" I suggested.

"We need her knowledge about Klaus as much as I hate to admit it." He stated.

"Well she needs to go back to wherever she was before and do it." I opined.

"Let's stay at your house tonight." Stefan suggested.

"I can't Ashley's coming over and I was hoping to have a girl's night with Elena and Anna." I explained. "Elena is having problems with Matt."

No POV

Damon was trying to burn Elijah's body with a flamethrower, but his body seemed to be fireproof.

"It's not gonna work." Veronica said as she stepped in. "You have to leave the dagger in. You will not be able to use it on Klaus."

"So why didn't you warn me that I would die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked.

"There is so much to keep track of." She answered.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon repeated.

"Did Elijah tell you how he planned on killing Klaus?" She deflected.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." The blonde replied. To that, Damon pointed the flamethrower at her.

"Get out." He remarked

"Damon, be smart. I want to kill Klaus as much as you do." She told him, hoping to get the weapon put down. "I'm going to help. I will help you. I get that you hate me, but we want the same thing. I like to get what I want. Oh, and I didn't care if you died."

Ashley's POV

I met up with Jeremy at Bonnie's locker. I was wearing a white tank top with a leather jacket and black miniskirt. I guess he was worried about her. Taylor then came over and filled us in.

"So you're saying Veronica is out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, and she is impersonating me again. If you see me, text me first to make sure it's me because it's just safer and I still don't trust her." I declared.

"What if she stills your phone?" I asked.

"She won't because I'm making sure to have it on me." Taylor explained. I think I figured out what she meant.

"Well if Ronnie is back, then we need to find out how to get your powers back." Jeremy stated.

"Stefan wants the Martins on our side. I was wondering if maybe you could flirt with Luca a little." I requested of Bonnie.

"I don't think that will work." Bonnie remarked.

"Just go with him to the Grill today." I urged. "Jeremy, do you think you and Caroline can try to help her get her powers back tonight. Maybe the grimoire has something."

Taylor walked off and I decided to Jeremy a kiss.

Taylor's POV

Elena found me saying that Ric wanted to meet me with and we both we went to his room.

"John's been leaking things about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." He explained.

"John's got a ransom on his head at this point." I told him.

"Well that won't be easy." He said as he showed off his hand. "I gave him his ring back. Jenna keeps asking about Isobel and she wants the truth, and I don't think I can give it to her."

"We should tell her." I opined.

"Well I can't be with her and not tell." Ric proposed. "It's not fair and I don't want a relationship like that."

"I still think we should wait a little longer." Elena declared.

"What is your deal with not tell anyone?" I asked my sister. "We're not telling some random on the street. This is Jenna."

"I want to wait until we have this Klaus thing solved and then we can tell her." Elena replied.

"Fine, that's how we'll do it." I agreed.

"Then Jenna and I are done." Ric declared.

No POV

In the boarding house, Damon was going through some old things.

"Whatcha doin?" Ronnie asked.

"None of your business." Damon answered.

"I miss you being ever devoted me." Ronnie pouted as she walked closer to him. "Are those Jonathan's journals?"

Damon didn't respond.

"So now you're ignoring me? Should I take my top off?" She asked.

"Do you know where a bunch of witches were burned about 300 years ago?" Damon asked to which she said no. "That means you're no help."

He then pushed down and grabbed her by the neck.

"You know I am glad that you didn't die." She commented. "He then got off of her and so did she. "Emily told me about the massacre. Witches talked about it. When a witch is killed, they leave behind a supernatural energy."

"So that means Elijah wanted to channel the dead witches' power." Damon inferred. At that point Stefan walked in. "What did the witch family say?"

"Why is she still here?" Stefan asked his brother as he walked into the living room. "I thought you would have killed her by now."

"I'm here to help so quit with the animosity." Veronica ordered.

"Elijah didn't have a weapon to kill Klaus. He was hoping to turn the Martins into that weapon." Stefan explained.

Taylor's POV

After Ashley arrived, we were in the kitchen, trying to decide what we having for dinner.

"So since our dinner will be dictated by our pregnant girl, what are we eating?" I asked Ashley.

"Pizza." Ashley declared.

"Anyone think we can trust Dr. Martin?" I questioned. Stefan had filled me in on the meeting earlier.

"He took Bonnie's powers. I don't trust him." Anna declared.

"Do we have another option besides trusting him?" Elena asked.

"Well what movie are we watching?" Anna asked. "And don't say _The Notebook."_

"Elena's the only one who likes it." I answered. "No, we're watching _Mean Girls." _

At that moment, Jenna walked into the kitchen.

"Hi…" I greeted her.

"What's happening?" Jenna asked.

"We are having Girls' Night." I answered. "Even though three of us already live here."

"Okay." She replied.

"How are you?" Elena asked.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Our aunt responded. She didn't seem surprised by the fact.

"He feels bad about it." I replied.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Jenna asked.

"No, we're just girls hanging out." Ashley explained.

"But if you want to talk, we're available." I offered.

"Even though, I've never been in a real relationship." Anna responded. I

"And mine isn't going so well." Elena added. Jenna went into the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"I don't like how he won't tell me this Isobel stuff." She responded.

"Maybe he has a good reason for not telling." Elena asked. I wonder if she was going to compare this to her problem with Matt. "Maybe he is trying to protect you from certain things."

"It's not his call. If I want to know, he should tell me." Jenna declared.

"Sometimes there's a lot more than just the truth." Elena replied.

"What's up with you and Matt?" Jenna asked.

"It's really complicated." Elena responded. It wasn't that complicated.

"How about we go to the Grill?" Ashley suggested. "There's a band playing there and it'll cheer all of us up."

"Sure, let's do it." I replied.

No POV

Meanwhile, at the boarding house, the Martins planned using as an astral version of Luca to remove the dagger from Elijah, but Ronnie discovered it. He tried to fight her and might have succeeded if Damon hadn't used the flame thrower. Because what happens to a witch's astral form happens in real life, Luca was set afire and burned to death.

Ashley's POV

We went to the Grill where this band called fun. with no capital letters and a period was playing. Not long after we got there did Jenna notice Ric and Elena notice Matt.

"Why was this a good idea?" Anna asked me.

"You need to talk to him." Taylor urged her sister. "You love him."

"But all these secrets are bad for us." Elena replied.

"I have an idea." I replied. "Anna, come with me."

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

I took Anna up to the stage with me.

"I have a special dedication that I want to do." I announced. "This is for Matt Donovan from Elena Gilbert."

I had Anna compel the band to play back-up as I began to sing.

_Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first, you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want, I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart or head upon  
Remember after the fire, after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame_

After I was done singing, I noticed Matt and Elena were kissing. Mission accomplished.

No POV

Veronica was recuperating from her near-death as Damon brought her some blood. She took the bag before he suddenly stabbed her in the abdomen with a stake. She screamed in response.

"What the fuck?" She asked.

"That's for not telling about the dagger." Damon replied. "The next one goes in your heart."

"Is that how you treat people who try to help you?" Ronnie questioned as she got up and removed the stake, and her punctured top.

"You could talk if you want to help." Damon told her.

"Okay, Taylor's parents want you and Stefan out of her life. John told me about the dagger and said that I could only save one of you and we both know who I picked." She explained.

"Of course you did." Damon muttered.'

"You wanted the truth." She reminded him.

Taylor's POV

I went to the bathroom…only to find Elena and Matt were making out in it.

"Public restroom." I remarked as I covered my eyes.

"Sorry, Sis." Elena replied, somewhat embarrassed. I guess I was happy that they managed to fix it, but she probably should still tell him.

My phone suddenly went off. It was Stefan.

"Hi, I'm at the Grill." I answered. "What? I can't hear you. Let me go somewhere where less people are talking. Okay, now what was that you said?"

"Jonas is looking for you." Stefan explained. "Luca was killed after they tried to free Elijah."

Suddenly the lights all began to break. Oh crap, I think he's here. I hung up the phone up.

"You need to get out of there." Stefan told me.

Anna's POV

I watched things seemed to go seriously wrong. I don't know why, but Jonas Martin was making an attack on the Grill. Suddenly, the bar was set on fire and the stage began to fall. I knew that I had to do something. I jumped on him and prepared to sink my teeth into him before he suddenly gave me an aneurysm. At that point, Matt decided to help me. That was not a good idea because Jonas stabbed him in the neck with a bottle. Elena rushed over and I knew what I had to do. I fed my blood into his mouth.

Taylor's POV

I went home to find that I wasn't the only one of me that was there.

"Go to your room and let me handle this." Veronica replied. Bonnie and Jeremy had come back after hearing the news. I hoped that they found a way to get her powers back.

It actually didn't take very long. I think Veronica killed him pretty quickly. I stepped out to see him lying on the floor. Wait. Veronica can't kill anyone. I figured that out. Jonas shot up and grabbed Bonnie before Stefan and went and broke his neck. Well now we knew that he was dead.

"You can start thanking me now." The vampire me said.

"I don't owe you anything." I replied. "That doesn't change anything and I still want you out of my life. I don't want your help, I don't want John's help, and I don't want Isobel's help.

Ashley's POV

Since everything was taken care of, I was in Jeremy's room on his bed.

"So what are we supposed to do to stop Klaus?" I asked.

"Bonnie said that Jonas apparently gave her powers back to her, so if we can find where these witches were killed, she should be able to do the spell to channel their power and kill Klaus." He explained.

"You know I'm starting to think that we might actually make it out of this with Taylor alive." I admitted. "I didn't have a lot of hope that she would survive before…oh my god, she kicked. She kicked!"

Jeremy put his hand on my belly and the baby kicked again. He seemed about as happy as I was about it.

No POV

Damon was on his bed reading one of the journals when Ronnie got on wearing only a thong.

"So how did the town find out that Emily was a witch?" He mused. "Only Jonathan Gilbert knew and he didn't tell."

The doppelganger just shrugged.

"I should've known." He stated.

"She betrayed me first by making his weapons." The blonde explained. "Plus I couldn't have her telling anyone I was alive."

"Get off of my bed." Damon said before he pushed her to the floor. "I'm doing going to be your fuck buddy."

Around midnight, Anna, Elena, and Jeremy…and John were all asleep and Ashley was gone. I went to the kitchen to find Jenna was eating some yogurt.

"You should probably go to bed." She told me.

"You should too." I told her.

"I want to make sure that I don't have a hangover first." She explained. I didn't see her drink much. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jenna went to answer it and I looked at the person at the door in shock. Isobel.

So kind of a slow start. The Matt thing involve both Elena and Anna as well as Caroline and there's the Isobel thing as well. And if you're wondering where Josh went, he will be back and will play a prominent role in Season 3. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Know Thy Enemy

Taylor's POV

I stared at Isobel in the doorway. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hello Taylor." Isobel declared. To say that Jenna looked freaked was an understatement. "It's nice to see you again?"

"Again?" Jenna asked, sounding hurt that I had lied to her too.

"So you're the women who's dating my husband." Isobel noted. This just keeps getting worse. "I need to speak to Taylor. Can I come in?"

"No, don't let her in." I ordered.

"I need to talk to you." Isobel declared.

"No." I responded before I slammed the door in her face. "Jenna, you have to let me explain."

"Who knows about this?" Jenna questioned with tears in her eyes. "Ric? Elena? Jeremy?"

"I can explain." I replied as I began to cry. She ran upstairs and locked her door and I banged on it. "Jenna, you have to let me explain."

At that point, Anna came out of my room, having been woken up.

"Give her some time." The vampire suggested as she took me to my room.

"So Elena and I told Matt and it did not go well." Anna replied before I went to sleep. Why does my life have to suck so much?

NO POV

Stefan and Elena went downstairs the following morning to find that Veronica was still in their house.

"Don't tell Isobel about me." The blonde suggested.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I don't want her and John to know that I'm still in town." Ronnie explained.

"Aren't you on the same side as them?" Damon asked.

"I've had time to rethink my alignment." The doppelganger said.

"What do you know?" The younger Salvatore asked.

"I want Klaus dead and that makes me your teammate." She stated as she turned around. "Besides, my complete resemblance to Taylor makes it easy for me to pretend to be her."

"Brother, you should call your friend to let him know his psycho wife is back in town and Jenna knows she's alive." Stefan suggested.

Taylor's POV

I left Ric into the rest. I was wearing a pink satin dress that was probably a bit much for right now, but I grabbed the first thing from closet and put it on.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"Nothing, she won't say anything to me or come out of her room." I explained.

"We need to fix this, Taylor." He stated as I nodded my head in agreement. At that moment, I noticed Jenna was coming down the stairs with a bag in hand. We tried to talk to her but she kept moving.

"I don't want to talk to either of you. I need to go." Jenna declared.

"Jenna, I know that you don't understand what's going on." Ric stated.

"I feel angry and betrayed." Jenna declared. "I'm going to be staying on campus. Taylor, I need you or Elena to pick up the historical society's check for your mom's foundation."

"Jenna, just let me explain what's going on?" I begged, not quite groveling.

"I can't hear any more lies from either of you." She declared before she went out the door.

"Jenna…" I called behind the closed door.

"Let her go." John declared. "She shouldn't be involved with what's going on, but maybe if you had more honest…"

He didn't get to finish because Ric slugged him in the jaw. I officially love my stepdad.

"Sorry, Taylor." He apologized before he left.

I looked over to John.

"Congratulations." I told him sarcastically. Things were about to get really complicated.

Anna's POV

Elena and I came back from Matt's house after having been unsuccessful in finding him. Having someone that we don't know can be trusted is very bad.

"Do you know anywhere else to look?" I asked the brunette. "Where could he be if he's not at home?"

"Maybe we can check the Grill?" Elena suggested. "Maybe he's at work. I just remembered he's catering the Lockwoods' event."

"Okay, we'll go there." I agreed as I sent Taylor a text to update her.

Taylor's POV

Stefan was in my room when I received the text.

"Why does everything have to blow up in our faces right now when we still have to worry about Klaus?" I questioned.

At that moment, John came to my room.

"Taylor, I need you to come downstairs." He told me.

"Fuck you, John." I responded.

"It's important, you too, Stefan." John requested. I sighed and went downstairs to find that Isobel was there. When we got down, there was Isobel inside the house. I can't believe that fucker did that.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel declared.

"How could you invite her in?" I asked my father accusingly.

"She has information on Klaus." John stated as he put his hands in his pockets. "Just listen to her."

"What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Since I was here last I've been trying to find Klaus." Isobel declared. "We knew we needed to find him before he could find you."

"What do you mean best chance?" I inquired.

"The best chance of killing you alive." John told us. I wasn't going to ask how.

"Shut up." I told John.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel.

"No, there are rumors of a doppelganger." Isobel replied.

"That means any vampire that wants to impress Klaus will want you." John added. "We need to protect you from them."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" I responded. "Didn't I, Stefan? Why should I believe a word that either of you have to say? I don't have any reason to trust either of you and you want me to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping this whole time." John explained. "Klaus has been looking for Veronica for centuries. If just one of those tomb vampires told Klaus that she was alive, he would come here to Mystic Falls."

"Right, because the vampires knew Klaus." I said facetiously. "Anna knew she wasn't in there and never said anything. You almost killed her, Stefan, and Damon and are almost solely responsible for turning Caroline and killing the mayor."

"I have a safe house for you." Isobel offered. "The deed's in your name. No vampires will be able to come in, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help?" I asked as she nodded. "Then both of you stay the fuck out of my life."

Ashley's POV

Jeremy and I were with Damon and Bonnie as we went to the Martins' apartment. Luca's charred body was still on the floor. I wore a red plaid dress with short sleeves. It was nice and loose and even hid my bump a little.

"Yup, everyone's dead." Damon declared as he stepped in.

"We should pack up the grimoires. They have a lot of them." Bonnie explained.

I hoped none of the books would be too heavy.

"We could cremate him." Damon suggested.

"Don't be disrespectful." Bonnie chided him.

"We need to do something about him." I opined. "How do we explain a charred body?"

"I'll just bury him." Damon declared.

"So what are we looking for?" Jeremy asked as the two of us began to walk around the apartment.

"Jonas said that there was a spell to harness the power of the dead witches." Bonnie explained.

"When did he tell you this?" I questioned.

"He did it when he gave me my powers back." Bonnie replied. "If I can find the spot where the witches were burned, I can harness their power."

"I guess we should put that on our to-do list for the day." Damon replied.

"You know where the witch house is." I stated.

"Yes." Damon concurred. '

"How are we going to find the spell?" Jeremy asked. "It could be in any of these and that will take a while."

Bonnie cast a spell and I noticed the books were starting to move and I quickly jumped to get out of the way. Damon caught me so I didn't hit the ground.

"That could be bad for the baby." He replied as I noticed one book had fallen open.

"Here we go." Bonnie stated.

"Okay, let's grab the rest and get out of here." Damon ordered.

Taylor's POV

We went back to the boarding house and Damon was there.

"Do you think Isobel was telling the truth earlier?" I asked the two of them. I didn't, but I wanted to know if they did.

"I don't trust her, but maybe we should assume that Klaus knows about you." Stefan declared.

"How about you stay here?" Damon suggested. "It'll work better. We can change the deed to be in your name and all will be good."

"Are you two planning to never let me out of your sight?" I asked. "I have an older vampire staying with me."

"Your house still isn't safe." Damon responded. "Too many people have been invited in."

"Okay, Stefan is coming with me to the Lockwoods' today." I remarked.

"I have witch stuff to attend to anyway." Damon stated.

"So you're taking her to the…" I started before Damon shushed me. I noticed Ronnie walk in.

"There's no reason to shut up for me." Ronnie declared. We all remained silent. "If you have a plan against Klaus, I want in. I gave you a moonstone, werewolf and dagger and now all you have is a moonstone."

"We've decided that you are no longer part of the team." Damon stated.

Anna's POV

We arrived at the luncheon and began to look for Matt. Our search was not coming up with anything at the moment. We then saw Josh.

"Do you know where Matt is?" I asked.

"No." Josh asked. "But what's going on. You haven't been talking to me lately."

"Matt found out about vampires." Elena declared. "We lost his and we don't where he is. He was supposed to be working here."

"I'll let you know if I find him." Josh promised.

We talked to Mrs. Lockwood and she hadn't seen him, but wondered where Tyler was.

At that we saw Taylor and Stefan and walked over.

"Did you find him?" Stefan asked.

"No, but I'm freaking out." Elena admitted. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone."

"I don't know where he is." Taylor declared. "We'll help you find him after I do this thing."

"We're gonna still be looking for him." I explained.

Ashley's POV

We walked deep into the woods to find an old house that was still standing.

"Was Emily killed here?" I asked.

"The founders thought it would be poetic to burn her where the others were." Damon stated.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie questioned.

"I tried to save her because I thought she'd help me find Ronnie." Damon answered.

We walked into the house. It looked very dusty. I hoped that I wouldn't contract anything from being in here. The floorboards were all messed up. Suddenly Damon seemed like he could no longer move.

"What are you doing?" He asked Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." The witch remarked.

I can't move." Damon declared before he suddenly started to burn. "My ring's not working. Do something please."

Bonnie seemed to stop it.

"I don't think they want you here." I commented.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Damon stated as he exited the house. We went to explore it some more, going down the stairs into the basement.

No POV

Since she was alone, Ronnie began to look for the moonstone. It wasn't in the fireplace, but when washing her hands, she found it in the soap dish.

Ashley's POV

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" She asked Jeremy.

"So what are we doing exactly?" I asked. I then started to hear voices. "Is that them?"

"I can feel them." Bonnie replied.

"This is creepy." Jeremy commented.

At that point, the candles lit.

"They're ready." She said.

Taylor's POV

I waited for the mayor to call my name. I didn't really want to be here.

"And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Somers-Gilbert Scholarship Foundation is Taylor Gilbert." She declared. People clapped and I walked to the stage.

"So I didn't know I would be doing this until today, so I don't really a speech planned." I admitted. Suddenly, there was a sound in the background. Everyone went to see it.

"You know I don't like pink dresses, but I guess I have to." Ronnie declared. In not that long, I was in her clothes and she was in mine. I think she compelled me, but I ended up in a black tank top and grey sweatpants and then I was unconscious in a car driven by Isobel.

Ashley's POV

Bonnie began to cast the spell. It seemed to involve her screaming in agony. Jeremy wanted to stop her.

"It's part of the spell." I remarked. "It has to be part of the spell."

It didn't last very long. Jeremy rushed over as soon as she stopped.

"It worked." She declared. That was good news. Now we had our weapon.

After everything was done, I met up with Caroline and went home.

Taylor's POV

"I'm sorry Ronnie." I heard say as I started to wake up. "I had to do as told."

I had a really bad feeling about this.

Ashley's POV

"No, I haven't seen him." I declared. I was on the phone with Elena, who still hadn't found Matt. "He's here."

That led to Elena coming over. Apparently Mom brought him here. He had accused her of covering up Vicki's death. Apparently no one told him that Vicki herself was a vampire. That led to us explaining everything to him.

Taylor's POV

The car pulled into Grove Hill Cemetery. I had no idea what we were doing here.

"So were you compelled to betray Ronnie?" I asked. I was pretty sure it was Klaus's work. "You found him didn't you?"

"I don't know." Isobel stated.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Looking at this." Isobel explained. It was a tombstone that read 'Isobel Flemming' on it. Why did it have her maiden name? "My parents-your grandparents put this here when it became clear I wouldn't be found. They put flowers here every week, despite no one being here."

Okay, they did sound cooler than my grandparents.

"It's a fitting metaphor." Isobel continued. "This is basically for the human part of me, the part that wanted to know her daughter. Instead you got the colossal bitch."

Her phone then rang.

"I'm done?" She asked before she suddenly ripped her necklace off and burned to death in the sun. What? What? I wasn't sad, but I was definitely confused. It was ironic because she was compelled to kill herself just like that guy that killed Trudie.

Ashley's POV

After we finished, Matt was speechless.

"Can you say something?" Elena requested.

"I am all alone." He declared. "My mom doesn't care, my sister is dead, and my friends are liars and vampires and Tyler's a werewolf. It's just me."

"No, you're not alone." I told him.

"I don't want to know this." Matt declared. "Can you just make me forget?"

That led to Caroline erasing him memory. I guess if it was what he wanted, it was for the best.

Taylor's POV

Later, I was in the boarding house, holding the necklace. I needed to make sure to keep this because someone else could use it later.

"Is that Isobel's?" He asked.

"I think I want to keep this." I said. "Maybe when I become a vampire sometime in the future I can use it."

"So how do you feel?" He questioned.

"I think I feel better than I should be. Maybe I'm a horrible person, but I liked seeing her die." I admitted. "I don't understand why I was let go, even though I feel grateful for that."

"Well we can assume that whatever Isobel or John told us is something that Klaus knows." Stefan stated. "Klaus definitely knows that you're here. He knows that you won't kill yourself or turn yourself."

"He knows that I won't run." I added as Damon walked into the room with a piece of paper.

"So I got this." He declared. "This is the deed. We just need to get it switched over to you."

"You're giving me your house?" I asked in disbelief.

"We can use the safe house, but this gives us more control." Stefan explained.

"I just have one condition." I remarked. "I want to bring Anna with me because I don't want her sleeping alone in my room for long periods of time."

"I'll be pissed if you don't invite me in, though." Damon stated. I was not cruel like that to lock him out of his own house.

At that point, John woke up. Damon ran over and grabbed him.

"I didn't know what she was going to do. I didn't know." My father replied. "I'm sorry."

"Put him down." I instructed.

"They were two of the most conniving women I never knew." John stated. "I can't believe that I didn't suspect that they were working against me. I loved Isobel. I wish she would have loved me."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." I apologized.

"I'll do whatever you want right now." He stated. "I'll even leave town if that's what you want. I just wanted to protect you."

"I need you right now." I admitted. "You're the only parent that I've got, even though I prefer my stepfather to you."

No POV

Veronica woke up on the floor, still wearing Taylor's dress. She saw the witch that had previously attacked her. She wasn't sure where she was. He was doing something to Alaric. She got up and opened the door, but found that she couldn't get out.

"Hallo Verena." Alaric greeted her. She then realized what the witch had done. He grabbed her face and she was confused. "I have missed you so much."

"Klaus." She declared.

Not much changed except for Taylor wanting to bring Anna with her to the boarding house. So I think I would like to reward my reviews. So anyone who submits a signed review will get a spoiler for Season 3. I have some major plot twists and a love triangle that you won't see coming.


	3. The Last Dance

No POV

Veronica was in Alaric's apartment while Klaus prepared for his day.

"Ugh, this guy has less style than Bob Dylan." Klaus complained. "So what do you think: ugly or uglier?"

"The dark colors work better, but I'm not the one that you ask about fashion." Veronica stated.

"Now, they call you Ronnie, don't they?" The Original possessing the teacher asked as he began to dress. "So where is the dagger and white ash?"

"They're inside your brother." Ronnie explained.

"You know when Kol told me that he found you, I was rather upset that he simply compelled you to be unable to kill rather then bring you to me." Klaus replied. "But I want the dagger to be exactly where it is. Elijah is such a buzzkill."

"You're also on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." The doppelganger added.

"Yes, Taylor's aunt for lying about Isobel." Klaus remembered. "Anything else?"

"No." Veronica replied nervously. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me."

"Now, why would I do that, Verena?" Klaus asked. "I do want you to tell me more."

"They wanted to find out if Bonnie could find out how to kill an Original without a dagger." Ronnie answered.

"Bonnie, the witch." Klaus noted. "I thought you said that she lost her powers."

"I don't know anymore." Ronnie admitted.

"I'll have to figure that out." He declared.

"Please kill me." She begged.

"Now why should I let you decide when you die?" He questioned. "Finding was a pain and I will decide when you die. I want you to stab yourself with this knife, really cut yourself up."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have work to go to." Klaus explained before he kissed her forehead very creepily and went out the door to head to school. "Now make sure to smile whenever you see me."

Taylor's POV

"Sign here, here, and here." The notary declared. I took the pen as Elena sat across from me. I had Damon, Stefan, and Anna waiting outside to be invited in.

"So they're giving you the house?" My sister asked.

"As the owner, I can keep a certain kind of people out." I explained.

"So, it's a safe house?" Elena responded. "Maybe you should hire a maid."

Anna's POV

I waited outside with the brothers as Taylor did her thing. I still can't think of a good reason why she likes me so much. All I have at this point is Stockholm syndrome.

"So do you think Bonnie can kill Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Elijah thought she could." Stefan replied.

"Can she find him?" Damon then asked.

"She needs something to track him with, which we don't have." I explained. "I also am pretty sure that Ronnie is still alive."

"Why do you think that?" Damon questioned.

"Klaus needs a vampire for the sacrifice." I remarked.

The notary then left and Stefan and Damon walked toward the door, only to be stopped. Did they forget why we were out here in the first place?

"All of you can come in." Taylor invited. "So I didn't bring a lot of clothes here. Do you think what I'm wearing is okay?

She was wearing a red top with a blue jacket and denim miniskirt.

"You look fine." I replied. "We need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"We have school." Taylor replied. "You better not say anything about the point of this house was for me to never leave. I have a social life and Anna will be able to protect me. She knows what Klaus looks like and apparently Klaus doesn't even want me right now."

"I don't think it's safe." Stefan replied.

"I'm not hiding here." Taylor argued. "I'm going to school and if you want to come with, you can, but I'm not skipping school. This is a place for me to sleep mostly. Bonnie will be at school if Klaus shows."

"Okay, I'm coming with you." Stefan declared.

Ashley's POV

I walked to Jeremy's house. I was wearing a black tank top with a grey skirt with white flowers on and fishnets along with a scarf. Hot Topic should build a maternity section. Goth girls get pregnant too.

"Hey." He replied. "So are you ready for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, but I can't dress up. I couldn't find anything that would suit me." I explained.

"Well I don't care what you're wearing as long as you're there with me." Jeremy responded.

"You know you make me really want to kiss you." I told him before I did.

"You know I'm really concerned about Bonnie." Jeremy replied. "We can't let her kill herself to kill Klaus."

"But if we don't, he could kill Taylor." I pointed out. "It's not a very good choice, but if I had to choose, I would choose Taylor."

"How can you say that?" He asked me.

"I don't want Bonnie to die, but I don't know another way to kill Klaus." I admitted

Taylor's POV

I went school and headed to Ric's class. I showed Stefan a flyer for the dance. I then pointed and him and me and the flyer. We were going to it. He wouldn't have a choice.

"Hello Class." Ric greeted us as he entered. "What are we learning today?"

"With the 60s dance, we're talking about the 60s." Elena reminded him. He didn't seem very prepared.

"Right…the 60s." Ric replied. "What do I know about the 60s? I wish I could say something good about them. To be honest, they kind of sucked except for the Beatles. They made it bearable. There was the Cuban missile thing…we walked on the moon…Watergate."

"Watergate was the 70s, Ric." I replied, wondering if he was drunk. I then realized everyone was staring at me. "Mr. Saltzman, I mean."

"Right it all kind of blurs together sometimes." He replied. I seriously hoped he wasn't drunk. "Thank you, Taylor."

Ashley's POV

I later went to help Caroline set up for the dance. Apparently being with child doesn't get you off of the dance committee.

"So are you sure that you erased Matt's memory right?" I asked as I watched him kiss Elena. "I'm not sure what you're drinking these days."

"It'll work. I'm on the human stuff." Caroline stated. At that point, I noticed Josh was walking over.

"Hey." He greeted her. "Hi, Ashley."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if your sister wanted to go to the dance with me." Josh replied.

"You do know that I'm dating Damon, don't you?" Caroline asked. I still wasn't sure why. Josh was better for her.

"I just want to go as your friend." Josh responded. That's a lie. "Damon probably won't want to go to a school dance."

Taylor's POV

After I got food from the cafeteria that I wasn't sure if I was going to eat, I went to a table and found Jeremy with Bonnie, knowing Ashley was helping to decorate.

"Hey." I greeted them. "Are you and Elena going to be okay at the house with John?"

"It's not ideal, but we'll manage." Jeremy answered as he grabbed his bag. "Jenna's going to be staying on campus for a little while. I need to get to class."

I didn't know where everyone else was, so I sat with Bonnie.

"Hey, Taylor, there you are." Dana, one of the cheerleaders said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but this super-hot guy asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight." Dana stated.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie told her.

"You could meet me him." Dana suggested. "He'll be at the dance. His name is Klaus."

"What did you say?" I asked in surprise. Could there be another Klaus, yes, but I doubted it.

"His name's Klaus." Dana repeated. "I know it's stupid but he's really hot."

"Is he here?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know." Dana answered. I think Klaus compelled her. "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance."

That led to me taking Bonnie with me to the boarding house.

"I say we kill him at the dance." Damon suggested. Well that was a classic Damon answer.

"We don't know what he looks like." Stefan pointed out.

"She does." Damon replied, pointing to Anna.

"I've only seen him from a distance." Anna explained. "I didn't want to get too close so he couldn't compel me."

"He compelled someone at school." I pointed out.

"I guess it's not that safe." Stefan replied as Ric knocked and came in.

"There you are. I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance." Damon stated. "Klaus made his first move."

"What are we going to do when we find Klaus?" I asked.

"I'll kill him." Bonnie declared.

"It won't be that easy." Ric chuckled. Though, I didn't see how that was funny. At this point, I was pretty sure that he was drunk. "He's the biggest baddest vampire around."

"Ric has a point." Damon replied before he charged at Bonnie. She effortlessly threw him back.

"Damn…" Anna commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can kill him." Bonnie explained. Ric looked a little nervous for some reason.

Ashley's POV

Caroline was getting ready for the dance. She was dressed as Marilyn. Mom then came in.

"Are you not going?" Mom asked.

"I don't think pregnancy was a big thing in the 60s." I replied. I'm pretty sure that was when birth control was invented "But I am going."

"Well you both look lovely." She replied. I noticed she seemed weary.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just stressed about work." She replied.

"You work too much." Caroline responded as Josh showed up.

"I didn't know you were back together." Mom declared.

"We're not. We're just friends." Caroline said before she and Josh left.

Taylor's POV

"So you're gonna help me dress for the dance, right?" I asked Anna.

"I'll even do your hair." Anna agreed. "I used to be a hairdresser."

After a little while, my hair was up in a…I'm not sure what this style is called.

"Are you sure this is a 60s style?" I asked.

"It might be 70s, but you look good." Anna replied.

"So do you have a date?" I asked.

"I was hoping to stay away from Klaus tonight." She declared. "You don't need me, do you?"

"No, but I think it'll be fun." I urged as I put my dress on. It was sexy and white.

"I like this." Stefan replied as he came in wearing a suit. "Are you sure that you want to go?"

"I'm not going to let Klaus prevent me from having fun." I declared. "I'm trying to get Anna to come with us."

"But I'm not." Anna responded.

"We're going to kill Klaus tonight." Stefan promised me.

"I don't know if we should count on that." I admitted. "But I do love you."

"Tell me that when the night is over." Stefan instructed.

Ashley's POV

Jeremy and I were outside the school together. I hoped that there would be some 60s rock and not just hippie music. The 60s had some great rock bands: The Rolling Stones, Steppenwolf, The Who, The Doors, and even The Beatles.

"Jeremy, we don't know for sure that Bonnie is going to die by casting this spell." I remarked. "Maybe she won't."

At that point, we met up with Stefan and Taylor and went inside. They were playing hippie music. Damn it. I guess I should have seen this coming considering the hippie look.

Taylor's POV

"Thanks for being here." Dana declared over the microphone. "We have our first shout out. This for Taylor from Klaus."

At that point, "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" started to play. I guess Klaus thought he was funny.

"That was lame." Damon commented. I looked around and didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. That left me confused as to where he was.

"Maybe he's not here." Stefan suggested.

"We should let him come to us." Damon remarked.

"I guess that means we should dance." I told Stefan.

"I guess it does." Ashley agreed.

"No, I don't want to dance." Jeremy complained.

"You don't have a choice." His baby mama said to him. I happened to notice that Damon and Bonnie were dancing together, but I wasn't sure what they were saying.

Later, I made it over to my brother and sister. Ashley was getting refreshments and I didn't know where Matt was. Jeremy looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jeremy told me Bonnie might kill herself in order to kill Klaus." Elena remarked.

"Oh…" I replied in surprise.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Elena asked somewhat angrily.

"I don't know how I feel about it." I replied.

"Taylor, we can't let Bonnie kill herself." Elena told me.

"Then what are we going to do about Klaus?" I challenged. "It's not your life that's on the line, Elena. We can't let Klaus do the sacrifice."

Neither of them seemed satisfied by that.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stefan asked as he walked up to me.

"It's complicated." I told him before I explained what I had been told. "I have mixed feelings. We don't have another way to kill him. Elena doesn't want her to do it and I just don't know what to do. I think I need to talk to Ashley about this."

It turned out that Ashley already knew and she cared more about saving me. I guess it made sense since she was my best friend and Elena was Bonnie's.

"We don't know what Klaus would do after the sacrifice." Ashley opined. "He might kill the rest of us anyway."

I went to find Bonnie to see what she had to say about it. I still had a feeling that something was wrong. She was outside.

"Taylor." Ric called us as soon as I got to her. "He has Jeremy."

"What?" I asked.

"Klaus has Jeremy." The teacher repeated.

He led us back inside.

"So where were they?" I asked. Now I knew something was off. "What's going on?"

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"I had to get away from that dance. The 60s aren't my decade. I prefer the 20s." Ric explained. I don't think he was drunk here.

"Are you still on vervain?" I asked my stepfather.

"You're asking the wrong questions." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Okay, here's a hint." He responded. "I am not Alaric."

"Klaus." I whispered.

"Ding-ding." Klaus replied.

"No, this can't be happening." I denied.

"Relax, Taylor. I'm not here for you." He responded. He looked at Bonnie. "I'm going to kill you."

He charged at her and Bonnie threw him back.

"Did I forget to say that I know a witch that did a protection on me?" Klaus asked as he got up, laughing the pain off. This was not good.

"Run!" Bonnie commanded.

We headed through the doors, eventually coming across Damon.

"What's going on?" The vampire asked.

"Klaus is in Ric's body." I explained. "He said had a witch put him in there."

"Go find Stefan." Damon told me. He didn't have to tell me twice. Bonnie stayed behind. I think they were trying to come up with a plan. I continued to run, finding Stefan with Jeremy.

Ashley's POV

I noticed Taylor running into the gym, frantically. I figured that could only mean one thing. She had seen Klaus. I guess he was here after all and they had just started to play good music.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"He's in Alaric." Taylor told me. "We can't kill Alaric. I don't know what we're going to do. He's after Bonnie. He wants to kill her."

It all ended up in a struggle. I watched as Bonnie went to take him on. I don't know what she was doing because this wouldn't work. We probably needed to kill Klaus in his own body, not someone else's. She closed the door and Bonnie began to scream. I looked like she had killed herself. Klaus seemed to think so. I couldn't believe it. This was dying in vain. Elena took it a lot worse than I did. She was crying as Damon put Bonnie's body in the trunk.

Stefan took me back to the boarding house.

"She's not dead." Damon replied as he walked in the door.

"What?" I replied. "I saw her body."

"It was the spell that she cast." Damon explained. "Klaus needed to believe that she was dead. That was when he's back in his own body, he'll stick that he has nothing to fear. It'll be the perfect trap. If you don't believe me, look at this."

He opened a web browser to show me that Bonnie was awake with Elena by her side.

"I'm going to stay with her right now." Elena told me.

"Just be careful." I explained. "We don't know when Klaus is going to be in his own body."

"I'll try to find out some more about the ritual." Bonnie promised.

I wondered if it was possible for me to find anything about it on my own. There was one person that I think could tell me. I needed to know and I was going to find out about it.

I went to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas.

"Sounds like I missed a hell of a dance." Anna commented.

"You didn't miss that much." I told her. "Klaus isn't going to stop."

"I'm pretty sure that he'll have to be in his own body to break the curse." Anna replied. "I'm not sure though. It's too bad that we don't have any way to find out."

"We do." I replied. "Come with me."

We headed down to the basement. I went to the room with Elijah's body and pulled the dagger out. There was no immediate action.

"Now what do we do?" Anna asked.

"We wait." I declared.

So Taylor doesn't care about Bonnie as much as Elena did, but she was still upset. Also Taylor is going to have a vampire bodyguard when she's with Elijah. Getting closer to the sacrifice and the big things that will happen in Season 3. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Klaus

Taylor's POV

I sat next to Anna as we waited for Elijah to awaken. How long was this supposed to take? I held the dagger in my hand. His suit was a mess from Damon trying to barbecue him. He then suddenly started convulsing. I ran over to him as his eyes opened.

"Verena." He said to me.

1492

Elijah looked around the room where the party was being held.

"Ah, good evening, Trevor." He said to the younger vampire. "I am pleased you could join us."

"I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor replied, knowing it would be foolish to do so.

"I imagine considering the gift you claim to bear." Elijah remarked. "Where is this mystery of which you speak?"

"Right this way." Trevor instructed as he led the Original to the beautiful blonde.

"Hello." Verena greeted him causing him to stare.

Present

"Elijah, it's Taylor." I explained.

1492

"Forgive me, you remind me of someone that I knew long ago." Elijah declared.

"Verena, may I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor replied.

"Pleasure my lord." Verena responded as she put her hand out and curtsied to him.

"The pleasure is mine, Verena." Elijah remarked as he kissed her hand.

Present

He appeared to convulse some more as Anna pulled me away from him. He then stood up.

"I can't breathe." He announced. "What's happening?"

He ran toward the door instead hitting the wall. It would have been funny if I had any idea what was going on. I went over and grabbed him.

"I can't be in this house." Elijah stated.

"He hasn't been invited in." Anna explained. He ran out, hitting the wall once again before he made it outside and I realized it was morning. I couldn't believe that we had been up all night. He then tried to come back in, but was blocked.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, I shushed him, not wanting to wake Stefan or Damon.

"We need to go somewhere else." I whispered very quietly. I could barely hear myself.

"Can I trust you?" He whispered. I nodded in response and so did Anna. I then handed him the dagger.

Ashley's POV

I went to Jeremy's house, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with John any. I really wanted to do something that didn't have to do with the fact that I was pregnant. I was wearing a brown striped tee and Daisy Dukes with black boots.

I went into Jeremy's room to find that he had just got out of the shower. I blushed and exited the room. If I was in the mood, I would have jumped him, probably figuratively. He came down a little later.

"Maybe you should learn to knock." He quipped.

"I want to do something today." I announced.

"What do you want to do?" Jeremy questioned as he embraced me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well maybe we can see if we can find anything about the curse at the library." Jeremy suggested. Yeah, that would work.

Taylor's POV

I had quickly thrown on a white striped tank top and jeans with a black jacket. Anna hadn't even bothered to change. I hoped that I was making the right decision to awaken him, but since Bonnie couldn't do anything until Klaus was back in his own body (and Elena seemed to not want her to sacrifice herself), I needed to see what other options I had.

"She's coming with us." I told Elijah as I handed him a bag of blood. I know Anna probably did not stand a chance against Elijah, but I felt safer with her at my side.

NO POV

Klaus had sent his witch out to retrieve his body while he prepared for the sacrifice.

"Why are you doing it here?" Veronica asked. "So many people want to stop you."

"I have to do it here." Klaus explained. "It has to be in the birthplace of the doppelganger."

"I didn't know that." Ronnie admitted.

"You ran before I could tell you." He responded. "But I found your birthplace and left my mark there. Let's hope Taylor isn't as stupid as you."

"Taylor is trying to find a way to kill you with no intention of leaving." She explained.

"We all know that won't happen, so I'm good with her trying." Klaus declared. "You can't leave until I tell you."

Taylor's POV

I pulled over with Elijah in the passenger seat while Anna sat in back.

"You look good." I commented.

"Where'd you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"My uncle/father gave it to Damon." I explained. "I don't know where he got it. Can you give me your word?"

"Your ability to make demands is long-passed." Elijah remarked.

"How about this?" Anna suggested. "You give your word, and if we betray you, you can kill me."

"I just want your help." I added.

"Why should I consider this?" He inquired.

"Because you need my help to kill Klaus." I explained. My phone rang and I noticed it was Stefan. I sighed before answering it.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine and so is Anna." I replied.

"Where's Elijah?" He questioned.

"He's with me." I answered.

"Where? I'm coming to you." He replied.

"No, Stefan. I have Anna with me, but I need you to trust me." I told him. "Elijah won't hurt me because he's a noble man and he knows I'd be an idiot to betray him again."

"You can't do this." Stefan responded.

"You've asked me to trust you a lot. Now I need you to trust me." I declared. "Also tell Damon not to do anything stupid."

I then handed my phone over to Elijah. Anna turned hers off.

Ashley's POV

We arrived at the library and noticed a familiar face upon getting there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asked.

"We're looking up the Curse of the Sun and Moon to see if there's anything else we need to know." I explained.

"I think you guys should explain to me where everything is." He suggested.

"Fine, what do you know?" Jeremy asked as we sat down at a table.

Taylor's POV

"He's here." I stated.

"Klaus is here?" Elijah responded.

"He's in Alaric's body." Anna explained.

"Of course he is. That's one of his favorite tricks." Elijah remarked, not at all surprised.

"What are his other tricks?" I asked cautiously. "You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes I do." He agreed.

1492

"So where is the guest of honor?" Verena asked as Elijah walked with her around the room.

"Fashionably late: he likes to make an entrance." Elijah explained as he noticed his brother walk in. "Here he is. Verena, may I introduce to you, the lord Niklaus?"

She curtsied to him as well and he kissed her hand.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me." The lord remarked. "Please, call me Klaus."

Present

We went to the Lockwood house and rang the doorbell. He wanted another suit. The mayor answered the door.

"Elijah, Taylor, what are you doing here?" She asked, not acknowledging Anna. "What happened?"

"I had a bit of a problem, Carol." Elijah replied. "I was hoping you could help."

"I'm on my way to meeting." She responded.

"It won't take but a minute." Elijah requested, seemingly compelling her.

"Of course." She replied. Yup, he compelled her. We then stepped inside.

"First things first, I need some clothes." The Original remarked.

"We could try one of my husband's suits." She suggested before she went upstairs to get one.

"How did you know she wasn't on vervain?" Anna questioned.

"I was the one who got her off it." He answered. I wondered how he managed that. "It was right before you killed me if I'm not mistaken."

Ashley's POV

"So Klaus, the vampire that wants to sacrifice Taylor is in Mr. Saltzman's body?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and we're trying to find out if there's anything we can do to kill him." I added.

"So if Klaus is here, he must be planning this sacrifice soon." Josh deduced. "When is it supposed to happen?"

"We don't know." Jeremy admitted.

Taylor's POV

After Elijah was dressed, we took a seat inside the house.

"So what has become of the Martin witches?" He asked. Neither of us said anything. "I see and what about Verena. The compulsion would have worn off."

"Klaus took her." Anna remarked. "I think he wants to use her as the vampire for the ritual."

"I doubt that." Elijah responded. "Klaus would not let her die such a quick death."

"I don't understand. You still punished Ronnie even though you want Klaus dead." I replied.

"I have my reasons for punishing her." He explained. "There was a time that I would have done anything for Klaus."

1492

"From where have you come Verena?" Klaus asked.

"Germany, My Lord." She answered.

"Sie sieht schön, Verena (You look lovely, Verena)" Klaus told her in her native tongue.

"Thank you." She replied in surprise.

"Do you mind, Brother?" Klaus asked. "I would like to be alone with Verena."

"Not at all, Brother." Elijah responded.

Present

"I knew he was your brother." I admitted.

No POV

Ronnie had decided to deal with her boredom by going through Alaric's liquor cabinet.

"What are we doing here?" She heard Caroline ask through the door.

"We need to see if she's here." Damon replied. "And he invited you for some reason."

There was a knock, but she found herself unable to answer. Then the door was opened and she looked at the two of them. Caroline stepped in and Damon was stranded outside.

"Are you here to rescue me?" Ronnie asked.

Ashley's POV

I did a search for 'Curse of the Sun and Moon' and just got the Aztec drawing from before.

"This is nothing we don't know." I told them. "Is there anything in the books?"

"No." Jeremy answered.

Taylor's POV

"So how many Originals are there?" I asked him.

"At one time there were six of us." Elijah answered. "My father was a wealthy landowner in Europe. Our mother bore seven children, but not all of them survived."

"So you were human?" I questioned.

"No one is born a vampire, Taylor." Anna told me.

"How we became vampires is not worth going into right now." Elijah remarked. Now, I kind of wanted to know it. "We're the oldest. That's all you need to know."

"But why do you want to kill Klaus if he's your brother?" I asked.

"Let's go outside." Elijah suggested. "I still feel a bit dead."

No POV

"Damon wanted to come here." Caroline explained.

"Since when do you care?" Veronica inquired.

"Since we started dating." Caroline answered. "But if you don't want any help…"

"I want help." She interrupted before Caroline helped herself to a drink.

"I figured that you were helping Klaus be Alaric." Damon commented as he pulled out a vial.

"Yes, it's vervain." Caroline confirmed. "But do you deserve it?"

"It won't undo anything." Ronnie pointed out.

"Did Klaus tell you not to leave this apartment until he said?" Damon asked. She didn't respond. "You can't say, but did he tell you to always listen to him?"

"No." She answered.

"There's your loophole. Drink this and he won't be able to compel you anymore." Damon replied. She walked toward him but was stopped.

"Give it to me." She demanded.

"How about you explain why you double-crossed us with Isobel first." Caroline suggested.

"I was trying to save myself." The doppelganger answered.

"And look where that got you." He noted. He looked at Caroline "Give it to her."

Caroline took the bottle and handed it to Veronica.

"I think I've figured it out." Veronica noted. "You're sired to him."

"What?" Caroline asked, not knowing what she meant.

"Time to go." Damon declared hastily. "I'll be back."

Taylor's POV

"As you know, nothing can kill an Original." Elijah declared as the three of us stepped outside. "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from a single tree that my family destroyed can do it."

"You mean the white oak ash." Anna responded.

"Yes, the witches won't allow anything truly immortal." Elijah continued as we walked. "Every creature has a weakness."

"So why does Klaus want to break the sun and moon curse if he can't be harmed by the sun?" I asked.

"I supposed that's something you don't know." Elijah replied. He explained how he and Klaus had created the drawings of the curse. Now I was surprised. "The curse of the sun and moon doesn't exist."

"OMG." I remarked.

Ashley's POV

I decided to do a search for vampire legends and found one website that had the same drawing along with African tribal drawings, Roman scrolls, and a few others. They all had the moonstone and vampires and werewolves in them except being different.

"Guys, I found something." I explained. "I just don't know what I found."

Taylor's POV

"So why is Taylor important if there's no curse?" Anna asked.

"There is a curse." Elijah replied. "The parameters are the same. It just doesn't do what you think. It's worse. It's a curse on Klaus. He's wanted to break it for the last thousand years and he wants you for it."

I heard my phone go off playing "All the Right Moves", which was my new ringtone for Stefan.

"Please answer this." Elijah declared, apparently not liking my choice of tone.

"Stefan?" I answered. "Klaus told Jenna? I'll be right there. I need to go. This is an emergency."

"That's not part of the deal." Elijah replied.

"We'll be back." I promised. "You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything unless you live up to it." He told me. Ouch.

We headed back to the boarding house. I could see Jenna was in tears. I ran over to her and hugged her. She immediately wriggled free of my grasp.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I've wanted to tell you for the longest time."

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories about vampires." Jenna stated. "I never thought she was telling the truth."

"It's true." Anna replied. "I don't know if anyone told you, but I am one. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you after all you've done for me."

"It was Elena's idea to not tell you." I explained. "She thought we were protecting you."

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"Everyone." I answered. "I know that you're upset."

"I'm supposed to protect you, Taylor." Jenna replied.

"I'm going to tell you everything." I promised.

"This is…this is…I don't know." Jenna babbled, clearly lost for words. I still think that she was taking it better than Matt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have a good reason. I didn't want Elena to be mad at me. I should have after not telling Jeremy almost blew up in my face." I answered.

"I'm scared." Jenna remarked.

"It's okay to be scared." I told her before I held her close to me. It was kind of awkward, but I didn't care. I was glad that she knew.

After an extended period, I told her everything that I could and she decided to sleep on it and process everything. I found Stefan waiting outside of the door. I needed to head back to Elijah.

"I told a little bit." I explained. "It wasn't much, but I did include the important stuff, including the stuff about Klaus possessing Alaric."

"I'm sorry, Taylor." He remarked. "I'm sorry that she had to find out like this."

"It's not your fault, Stefan. I should have told her a long time ago." I declared. "Right now, Anna and I have to go back to Elijah."

"You can't." Stefan replied as he grabbed my arm.

"Stefan, I gave him my word." I argued. He nodded. "I promise I will come back."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Damon, get out of my way." I ordered. He then grabbed onto me.

"I'm not letting walk out that door." He replied. Anna then grabbed Damon and threw him to the ground before she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." I told her.

"I believe we have a date with an Original." She remarked.

"It sounds so dirty when you say it like that." I declared. Anna just rolled her eyes at me.

No POV

In the apartment, Veronica had grabbed one of Alaric's shirts and put it on over her underwear while she began to play Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock and Roll" while singing into the bottle. The door opened and she froze.

"I see you've decided to rip off _Risky Business." _He commented. "You know you've made quite a mess. You should clean it up."

"Let me get dressed first." She responded.

"No, do it wearing that." Klaus commanded. "I'm really tired of this body."

At that point, his witch came back with a crate and a girl.

Taylor's POV

We returned to the Lockwood house.

"You're back." He noted.

"What is the curse on Klaus?" I inquired.

"Though my family was close, Klaus and my father did not get along." Elijah explained. "It wasn't until after we became vampires that we figured out. My mother had been unfaithful. It was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline than the rest of us. When my father found out, he hunted and killed my father's lover and his entire family. He didn't realize that he had started a war between the species."

"So are you saying that Klaus is a werewolf?" I asked.

"No." Anna deduced. "He's not just werewolf, he's a werewolf and a vampire. The curse placed on him is to suppress his werewolf side."

"Precisely." Elijah acknowledged. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance. The witches decided to do something about it and cast a spell upon him to suppress his werewolf side."

"Why did you help him?" I asked.

"I helped him because I loved him." Elijah replied. "I no longer can say that."

"We have the dagger." I explained.

"Taylor, if Klaus is a werewolf than a silver dagger won't work on him." Anna pointed out.

"It's quite a predicament." Elijah replied. "There is one way to kill him. It'll take a servant of nature."

"But the witches said using that much power would kill Bonnie." I responded.

"Not necessarily." Elijah rebutted as he walked closer to me. "The curse must be broken during the full moon when Klaus is at his weakest in transition. There's also one more thing. When we planned for the last sacrifice, I found a way to keep Verena alive. It was too bad that she decided to take matters into her own hands."

"That's why you punished her." I declared.

Ashley's POV

I received a text from Taylor telling me to come to the boarding house. Jeremy and I went there to find that she had awoken Elijah.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Taylor told us. "None of you will be harmed at his hands and the sacrifice is going to happen. He said that he found a way to keep me alive."

"I only want one thing." Elijah declared. "An apology."

Stefan then stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for the role that I played in your death." He remarked.

"You can all go to hell." Damon replied before he walked away.

"He'll come around." Taylor told Elijah. She seemed to have a lot of faith in him. I hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"Let's hope you're right." Elijah declared.

No POV

In Alaric's apartment, Veronica watched as Klaus's witches, one of whom was Jonas's daughter Greta, cast the spell to remove Klaus from Alaric's body.

Once the spell was done, Alaric awoke.

"Taylor?" He asked, looking at Ronnie before he passed out.

Then the crate opened up and Klaus stepped out.

"Now that's more like it." He declared.

So I came up with a way to use Ashley and Jeremy and also Josh in this episode. I also gave Ronnie a Risky Business scene. In addition, I confirmed what you probably were thinking. Caroline is sired to Damon. We're getting closer to the sacrifice and Season 3. Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Last Day

Taylor's POV

Today was the day. Well actually, the day wasn't very important, but the night was. I knew that there would be much planning. I got in the shower after getting out of bed. While I was bathing, I heard the sound of someone coming in the bathroom.

"Hello?" I asked.

The curtain opened and there was Stefan, he stepped inside of the tub with me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as I looked over his nude body. We had never done this before, and I was a little surprised by his timing. I was very turned on, though.

"I just wanted to make sure that we get a chance to do this before everything goes down." Stefan replied before he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

Okay, I was down with this. I began to rub my hands down his back. Even on a day that I'm not 100 percent sure that I'll live to see the end of, I'm horny. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making it easier for him to enter me. This is actually the first time that we've done this standing. It was a little weird, but felt so nice. It wasn't until we already started that I realized that there was other people in the house, and by then it was too late to stop.

Once the shower was over, I dried off and got dressed in a short-sleeved black and white sweater that stopped above my midriff and, and a white skirt. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed a pair of Spartan heels.

We went downstairs and there was Elijah and Anna.

"Tonight's the full moon." The Original stated. "We should assume that Klaus has everything that he needs in place to break the curse."

"Don't you know what happens when you assume?" Anna asked as Jeremy and Ashley came in the door.

"So there's this curse on Klaus, right?" Ashley remarked as she took a seat next to me. She was wearing a black and white striped dress.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf side dormant. If he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained. That was the part that we could not allow to happen.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked as he entered the room. It seemed like he was always late. "We can kill him right now, with Bonnie."

"I've decided that if Elijah can save me, I'm not letting Bonnie die to kill him." I responded.

"I'll write her the best eulogy ever." Damon quipped.

"We're not doing it, Damon." Jeremy told him.

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"It's simple." Elijah replied as he walked around the room. "A witch must first channel the full moon to release the power of the stone. Then close must sacrifice a werewolf and vampire in that order and drink Taylor's blood to the point of her death."

At that point, he pulled out a box.

"This is an elixir that I acquired about 500 years ago." He stated.

"Oh…that's your solution." I replied. I was hoping for something newer."

"How do you know that this elixir will even still work?" Damon questioned, not happy with that either. "Why don't we just use Jeremy's ring?"

"The rings only work on humans." Elijah pointed out. "The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. The chances are not good."

"I think the odds are as good as what you have." Damon rebutted. I don't think he would help now. "What if it doesn't work, Taylor?"

"Then, I'll be dead." I replied.

"You're one of the only friends that I have, I'm not gonna lose you." Damon declared before he walked away. Wow, I didn't know that I meant that much to him.

"Do we know if Klaus has the werewolf and vampire?" Ashley asked.

"We know he has a vampire." I replied. "We don't know if he'll use her."

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years." Elijah reminded us. "If he doesn't already have a werewolf, I am certain that he will by tonight."

Later, I was with Ashley as I looked over the elixir. I know that Anna had gone to the hospital to see if she could get some more blood and Jeremy decided to just go home for the moment.

"I know why I want to do this." I replied.

"Why?" Elijah inquired.

"Well part of the reason is standing next to me." I responded. "I want Ashley to be able to bring her baby into a world without Klaus. I need to be in this sacrifice so he doesn't try to kill her or the other people that I love. Even if I don't survive, I'll still be glad as long as Klaus dies."

"You know this might not work." He pointed out.

"Get out!" I heard Jenna say from downstairs. I think Ric was down there.

I saw she had a crossbow pointed at him.

"Jenna's it me." My stepfather declared.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's me, Taylor. He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric replied.

"Prove it." Damon ordered, not believing him.

"Okay, the first night we were together Jeremy…" He started.

"Okay, it's him." Jenna said, lowering her weapon.

"Why did he let you…go?" Ashley inquired after taking a moment to touch her stomach. I guess that was a kick.

"I need to deliver a message." Ric responded. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

Anna's POV

As I went to the hospital, I couldn't help but notice that the mayor was there and Tyler was in her room.

"You're here." I noted.

"I need to check on her to make sure that she was okay." Tyler told me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for blood." I replied. He looked a little repulse. "Bags, I mean from bags."

Ashley's POV

Alaric took a seat in the living room. We needed him to tell us about Klaus.

"So do you remember anything?" Stefan interrogated.

"No, it was like a 3-day blackout." The teacher told us. "Katherine was there."

"She's been compelled." Stefan explained. "Damon and Caroline gave her some vervain, but she still can't leave until he tells her."

"Where is Damon?" I asked, since he wasn't down here.

"I think he's upstairs." Jenna remarked. I needed to get something to eat.

Taylor's POV

I walked upstairs, looking for him.

"You disappeared." I noted as I looked over him.

"My viewpoint seems to be null." Damon declared spitefully.

"I'm going to be okay, Damon." I told him. "I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and I'll come back to life."

"We don't know if it will work." He argued.

"It will." I responded.

"No, you just want it to work. You don't know that it will." He pointed out. "I'm pretty sure it won't. There has to be another way."

"There isn't." I stated.

"Yes there is." He remarked as he sped over to me. He then bit his wrist and fed his blood into my mouth, forcing me to swallow. Stefan rushed up and tore him off of me.

"Damon, that was supposed to be the last resort." I yelled.

"Well I made it the first." Damon responded. "At least now, I know you'll come back."

"She'll come back as a vampire." Stefan argued.

"It's better than her being dead." Damon declared. "You can wish me an eternity of misery if you want."

"Get out!" I told Damon. "Get the fuck out!"

"What's going on?" Alaric asked. He was with Jenna.

"Get him out." I ordered.

Ashley's POV

I found Elijah in the living room when I returned from the kitchen.

"It seems we won't be needing this anymore." He remarked, referring to the elixir.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I fed her some blood." Damon declared.

"You are completely worthless!" I yelled at him. "I don't know what Caroline sees in you, but I think it would be best if you just stay out of all of our lives right now."

"Tell Taylor, I'll be back before nightfall." Elijah said before he went out the door. "Oh, and she'll never forgive you Damon."

I couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to me or Taylor. It was quite possible of both of us.

Taylor's POV

I guess now I would have to figure out what I was going to do with my immortal life. I mean I did expect this to happen eventually, but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Damon wasn't supposed to do that." I remarked.

"He's Damon." Stefan reminded me. "He's unpredictable."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a vampire." I admitted.

"Let's get out of the house." Stefan suggested. "I have somewhere that I want to show you."

"I can't leave, Stefan." I said, knowing Klaus wouldn't like that and would kill people.

"It's not far. We'll be back tonight." He promised.

Anna's POV

I stayed with Tyler for a little bit as he waited for his mom to fall asleep. She seemed okay.

Suddenly, Jules walked into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, glaring.

"I'm here with Tyler." She replied.

"So are you two a thing now?" I inquired.

"I told you not to come." Jules said Tyler, apparently ignoring me.

"She's his mother." I pointed out.

"Well we need to go and lock ourselves up before tonight." Jules stated. I felt sorry that I ever felt for him.

I walked away and finally began to look for some blood.

Ashley's POV

I went to meet Jeremy at the Grill. I really wanted some cheese fries right now. Unfortunately, Damon had decided to go there. More unfortunately, this was the only place in town that served cheese fries.

I noticed Alaric sat next to him. I met Jeremy at a table near the bar.

"So did Damon really feed Taylor his blood?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." I replied. "But you're not going to kill him."

Suddenly, a guy with blonde hair walked over to the bar. I had a bad feeling.

"Klaus, I presume." Damon stated. I walked closer so I could hear.

"In the flesh." Klaus replied. He looked at Alaric. "Thanks for the loner, Mate."

"Any reason, you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked as he stood up.

"I'm told your brother fancies my doppelganger." Klaus stated. "I just wanted to warn you not to do anything stupid."

It was a bit late for that.

"Is there any way I could talk you into a postponement?" Damon requested.

"You're kidding. He is kidding, right?" Klaus asked.

"I don't think so." I replied. He's too dumb for that.

"Come on, what's one month in the whole scheme of things?" Damon suggested. He needs to shut up.

"Let me be clear, I have my vampire and my werewolf and I am doing this tonight." Klaus explained. "If you want to live until tomorrow, you won't screw this up."

Klaus then walked away.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill his werewolf." Damon whispered. "That way she won't have to turn."

"She'll be more upset about you getting yourself killed." I pointed out. I don't know why she was friends with him, but she was.

"But he won't be able to perform the ritual." Damon stated.

"You'll still be dead." Alaric reminded him.

"Are you two gonna help me?" He asked.

"No, I'm too busy living for two." I responded. Alaric begrudgingly agreed.

Taylor's POV

We began to walk through the woods together. He didn't tell me where we were going.

"Tell me where we're going." I begged.

"It's a surprise." The vampire responded. I pouted.

"Maybe you should carry me so I don't trip and become a vampire too early." I suggested. Why do I have to say every stupid thought I come up with?

"Do you want to talk about how you feel about this?" He asked.

"I guess I'll be okay with it." I admitted. "I can learn to deal with it. It's not like I have a choice."

He then stopped and I noticed that we were in front of the falls.

"This isn't it." Stefan replied. "We're going to the top."

"I'm jumping on your back now." I told him.

"No, you need to do this." He argued as he held out his hand.

No POV

Ronnie began to look through Alaric's refrigerator for any blood, but only found empty bags. The door then opened and she rushed to see who it was. It was Alaric.

"I thought teachers were supposed to be smart." She remarked.

"Someone had to invite him." He responded. "Damon, you may enter my apartment."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I gave you vervain and now I want to collect." Damon announced. "You can leave now, Ric. You don't need to die too."

"What do you mean die?" She asked as she pushed him off.

"I need you to tell me where Klaus is keeping his werewolf." He told her.

"Why?" Ronnie questioned.

"Dead werewolf means no ritual and you get to live a little longer." Damon replied as she went to the table.

"Yeah, I'm not the vampire he's using." She told him. "He's got Caroline and Tyler locked in the tomb."

"You know Taylor has vampire blood in her system." Damon stated. "I don't think you'd like competing with her for Stefan."

"He's probably got it guarded, but if you want to try, be my guest." She told him.

At that point, Damon called Ashley.

Ashley's POV

I was eating my cheese fries when my phone rang. It was Damon.

"I said I'm not helping." I answered in annoyance.

"Yeah, about that, Klaus has your sister and Tyler in the tomb." Damon replied.

"I still can't help, but I know someone who can." I replied as I began to text Anna.

Taylor's POV

We began to walk to the top together.

"So does it have to be a ring?" I asked. "Can I have something else instead?"

"You can have whatever you want as long as it's something you'll never take off." Stefan suggested.

"What about earrings?" I suggested. "That way I'll have two in case I lose one. So what do you like most about being a vampire?"

"Well for you, you'd probably be more graceful." He stated. "Clumsiness is not a mental trait."

"What's the worst, not counting the blood?" I asked as he stopped.

"Having to watch most of the people you love grow older and die." He responded. Yeah, that did sound like it would suck.

Anna's POV

I began to walk through the woods, looking for Damon. I knew that he was supposed to be by Fell's Church. I noticed the witch and held back. It was a smart move because he went after Damon and that gave me a chance to kill him. Before I could, a gun went off. Matt had killed him.

"It's time to die." Matt told Damon. Okay, so I'm guessing he was on vervain.

"Matt we don't have time for this." I interrupted. "We need to save Tyler and Caroline."

Damon ran over and punched him, and disarmed the gun. That wasn't necessary.

"Rescue time." Damon declared. I sighed. At least he was trying to save his girl. I think he might have loved her.

"Is anyone in here?" I asked as I entered the tomb.

"Anna?" Tyler responded as I broke his shackles.

"I'm here too." Damon said as he broke Caroline's. He then looked at Tyler. "You need to hurry and get yourself locked up."

"I can help him." I offered.

Taylor's POV

We finally reached the summit. It was kind of beautiful.

"So have you ever climbed any mountains?" I asked.

"I've climbed Everest, maybe we can go there over the summer." He suggested.

"Thanks for bringing me here." I remarked. "Even if I'm kind of scared to go down. You know I'm kind of glad that we're going to be together forever."

"I know what Damon did was wrong, but…" He replied before I cut him off with a kiss.

"I probably won't hate him forever." I remarked. "Ten years will probably be long enough. I'm not Elena. I think I can handle being a vampire as soon as I get used to it. The only regret that I have is that it's not going to be your blood that turns me. I didn't want it to be Damon's."

Anna's POV

The sun had gone down by the time that we got outside.

"Matt?" Caroline asked as we exited the tomb. She looked at Damon angrily. "Did you hit him?"

"This isn't the time for that." Damon declared. As soon as we got out, Tyler fell to his knees.

"It's starting." He replied.

I sent Ashley a text to let her know that we were successful. I wouldn't count Klaus having another plan, though.

Taylor's POV

We returned to the boarding house in Stefan's car. As soon as we got out, we realized that we weren't alone.

"Please to finally meet you." Klaus said. "I'll admit I was a little nervous that you had done something stupid, but luckily you'll still human."

"Can I make a last request?" I asked.

"I suppose since you're coming willing." Klaus declared. "What is it, Love?"

"I want you to promise me that none of my friends or family will be harmed after the sacrifice." I requested.

"Fine." Klaus agreed. "You ready?"

"Yes." I told him. "Stefan, I need you to let me go."

"There's no need for you to die tonight." Klaus commented.

"Just close your eyes." I told Stefan. I gave him a kiss and then Klaus and I were gone.

"So I noticed that your friend has a baby on the way." Klaus commented. "It's a shame that you won't live to see it."

"I agreed that you can sacrifice me, not talk to me." I told him.

Anna's POV

We continued to go through the woods as Tyler seemed to be growing closer to turning. Damon then received a call from Stefan saying that Klaus had Taylor. I don't think Tyler could wait any longer. He was turning. Caroline tried to talk him down, but he jumped on Damon and bit him. Caroline tried to go after Tyler, but I grabbed and Matt and began to run with them at full speed.

"We're going to the cellar." I announced.

No POV

Ronnie was still in the apartment when Klaus returned after leaving Taylor with Greta.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back." He asked.

"I don't know." Ronnie responded. "How's the wolf?"

"She's ready." Klaus replied. "I've got Taylor with Greta and we just need to wait for the vampire."

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"I wasn't aware you had been invited in." He said to Damon.

"I'm telling you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon remarked.

"I think that we already had this conversation and the answer is still no." Klaus replied.

"Well that was before I freed your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." Damon responded. Klaus just smirked.

"You know I've been preparing for this for a thousand years. Do you think I would lay all of my cards on the table. I knew that you or your brother would do something, so I prepared. I have another werewolf, another witch." He explained.

"Another vampire…" Damon replied before Klaus broke his neck.

Anna's POV

We headed down to the cellar as I wondered how I got in this mess. I wasn't supposed to be involved in Original business.

We hid behind the gate as the black wolf that was Tyler entered.

Taylor's POV

I walked with the witch, not having any clue where we were going.

"You're Jonas's daughter, aren't you?" I asked. "They were looking for you."

"I wasn't lost." She declared.

We finally reached the quarry and I noticed someone on the ground. I then realized who it was. It was Jenna. She was dead.

"What?" I asked as tears began to fill my eyes. Suddenly, Jenna shot awake. This was much worse than her being dead.

"She's not dead." The witch declared. "She's in transition."

It's almost here. Taylor is not as upset about potentially being a vampire as Damon is. Also the Anna/Tyler ship is back on as long she doesn't get bitten. It'll be a few chapters before all of the ramifications are revealed, but please don't forget to review.


	6. The Sun Also Rises

Anna's POV

We were in the cellar as Tyler, in wolf form snarled at us. This was a very unfortunate situation. He kept rushing at the door. I realized that I should get my hands away so he couldn't bite them.

"Let me help." Matt remarked.

"Okay." I replied as I stood behind him. I didn't know if he could do anything. We're probably going to be stuck in here for a while. He took the gun and fired.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked in shock. "It's Tyler."

"He's trying to kill us." Matt pointed out. I'll go with him.

"It worked." I declared. "You wounded him. We need to hurry and get out of here. Matt, take my hand."

We then rushed outside as fast as we could.

No POV

"So that's a werewolf bite." Ronnie remarked as she looked over Damon's arm. "It doesn't look so bad."

"It gets worse." Damon explained.

"So are you just gonna die?" The doppelganger asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how long it'll take." Damon replied. "That is unless you know a cure."

She shook her head and he grabbed his coat.

"Are you leaving without saying goodbye?" Ronnie asked in surprise.

"You don't deserve it." Damon told her. She ran in front of him.

"Don't leave mad." She requested.

"My bucket list doesn't include making nice with you." Damon declared.

"Klaus made me call Jenna. I didn't have a choice." She stated.

"That's why I gave you vervain, so you would have a choice." He argued.

"It was her or me." She pointed out.

"And that is why no one likes you." Damon stated. "I helped you. You owed me and now everyone is going to die but you. You're the only one who wins. You're selfish and I hate you. Enjoy being alone, Ronnie."

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement since I'm gonna die anyway." Damon declared.

"He can't use you." She explained. "Klaus said your blood was tainted. Jenna is dead. You can't save her."

Taylor's POV

Jenna was not taking the transition. She kept complaining about a headache. I guess that's what it was like for Vicki.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"You called me, sounding scared." She replied. I looked at her in confusion until we both realized what really happened. "Damn it. I should have considered it was Veronica. As soon as I walked out, someone grabbed me."

"It was Klaus." I stated.

"He gave me his blood and after that, I don't remember anything." She replied. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"Do you remember what I said about how someone becomes a vampire?" I asked.

"You drink blood and die…oh my god, I'm dead." She realized.

"And I bet you're hungry." The Martin witch remarked. I saw a rock on the ground and went for it, but she threw me back and formed a ring of fire around me before she fed her blood into Jenna's mouth.

"You can't take her." I begged.

"Klaus chose her." She argued before she created a ring around Jenna as well. I couldn't get any words out. Jenna was going to die.

Ashley's POV

Jeremy and I had gone to the witch house. We were reading the many spellbooks.

"There has to be something in here to prevent Taylor from becoming a vampire." Jeremy declared.

"We'll find something." Elena told him.

"I think they're here." Bonnie declared. I decided to walk outside to make.

"What?" I heard Stefan ask. He was on the phone with someone, probably Damon.

"What is it?" Alaric questioned. I had a feeling it was not good.

"Klaus is going to use Jenna as the vampire." Stefan told us. Yeah, that definitely was not good.

Taylor's POV

"How do you feel?" I asked my aunt.

"I feel like myself, only not." Jenna answered. "Everything's brighter, louder, smells stronger. Part of me doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off their emotions." I explained.

"I'm going to die." She stated.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something that I could do." I apologized. It was too bad that there wasn't anything I could do. I then heard a scream of pain and saw the witch dragging Jules over.

"Why am I not turning?" The werewolf asked in confusion.

"I've slowed the transformation." The witch responded. I wish I remembered her name. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

A third ring formed around her.

"How can you help Klaus like this?" I asked her. "Witches aren't supposed to do this."

"I don't care what I'm supposed to do." She responded. "I want to help Klaus and I am."

"I'm glad that someone is still on my side." Klaus replied as he walked over. "Hello my lovelies, let's get started."

Anna's POV

We went to Tyler's house since we had all been invited in and his mom was in the hospital.

"Do you see anything?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think it's safe here." Matt replied as he reloaded the gun.

"How do you even know about this?" Caroline questioned. "I compelled you."

"I was on vervain." Matt responded. "Your mom gave it to me. She asked me to spy on you."

"My mom knows?" Caroline asked in shock. "What did she say?"

"This is something that we can discuss later." I told them. "We need to go upstairs. It'll be safer than down here."

This was going to be a long night.

Taylor's POV

It was hard to really say anything with Jules's screams of agony. I don't know if it was justified, but I kind of felt bad for her, despite what she did to Anna and Damon.

"I've got the moonstone." Klaus declared as he took it out of his pocket. I spent 500 years looking for it. I hate to part with it."

He handed it over to the witch and she began to cast a spell, probably to release the seal.

"Do you remember what to do?" She asked.

"Don't patronize me." Klaus remarked.

"I only wanted to help Tyler." Jules declared through her screams. "I didn't want him to be alone in this."

Suddenly, the ring around her disappeared. I guess it was her time to die. She charged at Klaus, but he easily ripped her heart out.

Ashley's POV

I went downstairs with Alaric. Jeremy and Elena needed to know about this.

"Can you give us a minute with Jeremy and Elena?" I asked Bonnie.

Bonnie got up and left the room, leaving the two Gilberts looking confusing.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Jenna." I explained. "Klaus took her and turned her into a vampire. He wants to use her in the sacrifice."

"We have to do something." Jeremy responded.

"We have a plan." I remarked. "Stefan wants to trade himself for her."

"Do you we even know if he'll do that?" Elena asked.

"No." I told them. "But it's the only chance that we have."

Taylor's POV

Klaus squeezed the blood out of the heart. I guess that was necessary.

"Does that mean it's working?" He asked his witch. I couldn't see what was happening.

"It's working." She said.

"When the lawyers called and said that I was going to be your guardian, I wanted someone else to do it." Jenna declared. "I guess I want Casey to be your new guardian, not that I get a choice."

"Jenna, you did a great job." I told her.

"I almost let John take care of you." She continued. "I can't believe that I failed you."

"I failed you." I argued. "I shouldn't have listened to Elena and just told you about this. Maybe you wouldn't be in this situation if I had, but I can't change that. I'm sorry. You need to make sure that you don't run. If he can't finish the sacrifice, he'll kill everyone else."

Anna's POV

We were still waiting upstairs. Tyler hadn't showed up.

"Did I kill him?" Matt asked.

"It takes a lot more than a wooden bullet to kill a werewolf." I explained. "He's definitely out there."

"Do you think my mom wants to kill me?" Caroline asked him.

"I don't think she knows what to do." Matt answered. "She said that she loves you."

"So I take it you and Elena aren't going to get back together." I said to human.

"I don't know." Matt responded. "I don't really want to be involved in this stuff and Elena is involved."

"She's probably the least involved of all of us." I admitted as I heard a sound. "Something's down there."

I ran down the stairs and found that Tyler had returned to normal

"I need a blanket." I told them. Caroline grabbed one and I went outside and wrapped it around him before bringing him inside. He was unconscious until I touched him. He seemed like the guy I saw the first time he turned. "You're going to be okay."

Ashley's POV

John came downstairs with the boxes of Gilbert journals. Apparently they were looking for a spell that could bring Taylor back without turning her into a vampire. I didn't know something like that was possible.

"I think I know the spell you're looking for." John stated. I heard the sound of a wall breaking upstairs. I would guess that Alaric just told Damon about Stefan's plan.

Taylor's POV

Klaus walked towards Jenna with a stake in his hand.

"Hello, Jenna." He told her.

I could only brace myself for what was about to happen. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this. Begging for her life wouldn't do any good. The deal was after the sacrifice.

"I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus declared. I opened my eyes and saw Stefan standing on one of the rocks. He wasn't supposed to be here this early.

"I want to talk." My boyfriend declared.

Klaus ran up and I don't know what they were talking about.

Ashley's POV

"We found something." Bonnie stated.

"Jonathan wrote about a mother that asked Emily for help." John explained. "Her baby was dying and asked Emily to help. So Emily bound the woman's life to her child. The child died, but was then resurrected and the mother died in her place."

"You're going to sacrifice yourself?" I asked in shock.

"It's the only way that I can right everything I've done." John declared. "I'll make sure to give Casey a call to tell her."

"How is this different than her becoming a vampire?" Elena questioned.

"It'll keep her soul intact. I'd rather die than live and see her as a vampire." John responded.

Taylor's POV

"What are they saying?" I asked. "You can hear them. Just focus."

"Okay." Jenna agreed. "Oh my god, Stefan wants to trade himself for me."

"No." I stated. "I can't let him do that. I'm sorry, but I love him. I know it's selfish, but I can't do this without him."

"I understand." Jenna remarked.

Anna's POV

I put Tyler on the couch. He seemed to be in pain. Caroline and Matt were talking upstairs, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I knew that he needed to rest right now. I could probably use some sleep myself. We could probably leave, but I wanted to be here when he woke up. My phone rang and I went to the kitchen to take the call. It was Ashley.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I told her I was and Caroline and Matt and Tyler were too. "Klaus took Jenna and wants to use her in the sacrifice. Stefan offered himself in exchange, but we don't know what's going to happen."

I began to cry. Jenna had been great at looking after me which was amazing because she didn't have to.

"Thanks for telling me." I told her before I hung up. This night is not going well.

Ashley's POV

Bonnie began to cast the spell while I was on the phone with Anna. I guess she was upset. I was glad to know that Caroline was okay.

"Come on. We have a hybrid to kill." Damon told her impatiently.

"It's done." Bonnie stated.

"Let's go then." Damon remarked. Jeremy tried to follow, but I grabbed him.

"Jeremy, there is nothing that we can do." I told him. "I really need someone to stay with me right now. I don't like being here all alone."

"Elena can stay with you." Jeremy replied as I looked at his sister.

"I want it to be you, Jeremy." I declared. "I'm not letting you go."

It seemed that Alaric was going to be staying with us as well. He was more than a little pissed about it.

Taylor's POV

Klaus brought Stefan down.

"So it seems that your boyfriend is offering to die alongside you." Klaus remarked. "It's quite poetic. So, Love, which one do you want to live?"

"Stefan." I answered.

"No." Stefan responded.

"It wasn't really a choice to begin with." Klaus said before he broke Stefan's neck. "I'm going to need him for something later and can't lose him now. Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta removed the ring around Jenna and I once again closed my eyes. I wasn't going to see this. I wasn't going to see this.

"I know what I have to do, Taylor." Jenna stated as I think she went over and bit into Greta's neck. I then heard her grunt in pain. I guess that he had done it. He had killed her. I opened my eyes and noticed that Greta was still alive and Jenna had a stake in her heart. I can't cry right now. I really can't cry right now. We were going to make him pay for this. He wouldn't get away with it.

Greta continued the spell and I noticed that Stefan was awake.

"I'm sorry." He said to me.

The ring around me then disappeared.

"Time for the main event." Klaus stated as he walked over to me. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. I walked beside him and waited for this to happen. When I awoke, I would be a vampire and Klaus would be dead. "Thank you, Taylor."

"Go fuck yourself." I spat at him, with actual spit. He then grabbed me and bit into my neck. I felt the pain but didn't scream as he drained me of my blood. I then blacked out.

No POV

The fire went out as Taylor fell to the ground. The spell was complete and the curse was broken.

"I feel it." Klaus stated. He suddenly screamed as he felt the pain of the transformation. Then, he was suddenly thrown back by Bonnie. Damon rushed over and snapped Greta's neck while the witch inflicted her beatdown on him. Once she had delivered him to the brink, Elijah walked over. Damon grabbed Taylor's body and removed the stake from his brother's back.

"Get her out of here." Stefan ordered.

"What about you?' Damon asked.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan told him. "Get her out of here."

Damon carried the doppelganger off as Elijah looked over his own brother. Bonnie stopped her magical attack at that point.

"Hello, Brother." Elijah greeted before he reached into the hybrid's chest and grabbed his heart. "In the name of our family…"

"They're not buried at sea." Klaus interrupted.

"What?" Elijah asked, taken aback.

"I have their bodies. I can take you to them." Klaus explained. "Let me go and I'll take you."

"Don't listen to him." Stefan ordered.

"Do it and I'll kill you both." Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die." Elijah reminded her.

"I don't care." The witch argued. Before she could do anything, the Original grabbed his brother and ran off.

Ashley's POV

After the sun rose, I noticed John was writing a letter. He had already called his sister, and explained what happened.

"They should be back by now." Alaric declared.

"I need you to give this to Taylor." John remarked as he handed Jeremy the letter. When was he supposed to die anyway? The ritual had to be done by now. He then took the ring off "Also I want you to keep this."

"Wouldn't that ring be able to save you?" Elena asked.

"I don't want to be saved." John replied. "I want to die with dignity."

The door then opened and we went upstairs. Damon was carrying Taylor's body. I hoped that the spell worked because she looked dead.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead." Damon answered.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric questioned. Damon didn't say anything. That meant she was dead.

"Sorry you two." He said to Jeremy and Elena. I wondered where Anna was right now.

Taylor's POV

I shot awake. I felt fine. I didn't have a headache or feel hungry. I didn't understand. I was supposed to be in transition. Ashley came over and hugged me.

"How do you feel?" She asked me.

"Confused." I answered. "I don't feel anything different. Why don't I?"

I then noticed John falling over in the doorway.

"Bonnie cast a spell to bind your life to his." Elena explained. I guess that meant Casey was going to be taking care of us.

Anna's POV

In the morning, Tyler awoke. He looked at me in surprise.

"How do you feel?" I questioned as he pulled back the blanket to reveal the wound from the bullet. "Matt shot you, but it looks better."

"I shouldn't have come back." He stated.

"It's not your fault, Tyler." I told him. "I want you to stay this time."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Your mom needs you." I told him. "Your friends need you, and that includes me."

"I tried to kill you." He pointed out.

"Jenna died." I explained. "Klaus turned her and used her in the sacrifice. I need someone to lean on right now and I hope it's you."

He hugged me and I cried on his shoulder.

Taylor's POV

Later that day, we were preparing for the funeral. We would have done it immediately, but we needed to wait for Casey to get here. I was in my black dress, unable to believe that we failed. Ashley came into my room, looking dressed appropriately for a change, as I finished putting on my jewelry. I wasn't wearing mascara because I knew that I would cry.

"You're going to get through this." She told me.

There was then a knock on my open door. I looked to see Casey standing there.

"You ready to go." She questioned.

"Just a sec." I replied as I looked over the letter that Jeremy had given me. It was from John. He basically was telling me that loved me no matter what I was and that the ring could go to whoever I wanted to give it to, whether Alaric, Elena, or whoever.

We went to the cemetery and laid several roses on the new grave.

Well you're going to be seeing a lot more of Casey from this point on. Taylor also didn't want to risk anything, even if she came off as selfish. We're almost into Season 3. Please don't forget to review.


	7. As I Lay Dying

Taylor's POV

I looked into Jeremy's room as he slept. It had been two days since the funeral. They've been two quiet days. We've been mourning for two days. Aunt Casey has moved in and was having her things sent here. The hardest thing to move would probably be her cat, which I imagine has settled into its place well. Anna was currently out with Tyler and Elena was also asleep.

I decided to go downstairs and talk to Casey. I was dressed in a blue tank top and jean shorts with my hair in a ponytail.

"You know you could have gone back for your graduation." I told her.

"Being with my family is more important than a stupid ceremony." Casey argued. "I've already arranged for them to mail me my license and I've talked to Brendan at the hospital and he said that he would be glad to hire me, especially after what happened. I'm going to start next week. So what was the story that we were going with again?"

"John had a stroke and Jenna and Jules were killed by Greta as part of a weird satanic ritual." I explained.

"That seems more farfetched than vampires." She commented. Maybe so, but it was the best that we could come up. We couldn't tell the council what really happened. "So what's the deal with the girl in your room again? I remember that she's a vampire, but why does she live here?"

"John killed her mother and I offered her the chance to stay as long as she wanted and it turned into a permanent thing." I explained. "I want her to stay, but if you want her to go, I understand."

"This house is more yours than mine." Casey replied. "I don't know have a clue on how to be a parent. I do think that we should limit it to her. Four teenagers, even though one is a vampire, is enough."

"Well at least you have your ring." I responded. "Do you think that I should give John's ring back to Alaric?"

"I'd have to get to know him better." My aunt responded. "I think we need to refurnish the room upstairs."

I knew what room she was talking about. I went up to my room and found Damon in it.

"It gets easier to live with it." He said.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked him. I don't think I was ready to forgive him yet.

"I want to apologize." He declared. "Feeding you my blood was wrong."

"I probably wouldn't have hating being a vampire." I admitted. "But I don't know if I can forgive you just yet."

"I kind of need your forgiveness." He replied.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I can't." I responded. "I just need a few more days."

"Okay." He agreed as I noticed Elena coming out of her room. "Take as long as you need."

Anna's POV

I haven't been spending a lot of time at the house lately. It's pretty depressing. I mean I didn't feel nearly as bad about Jenna as I did about my mom, but that didn't mean that it doesn't still hurt. I went to see Tyler. I didn't know if his mom was home yet. He might have been getting her now.

I waited a few minutes and saw that his Jeep was pulling up. There he was with his mom. I decided to help her.

"Tyler, I really need to be getting back to work." The mayor said.

"Mom, you have a broken arm and bruised rib." Tyler pointed out. "You should take it easy."

"I'm fine." She argued.

"I think what Tyler's trying to say is whatever you need to do, you can do it from home." I piped in. "I think I'm gonna go now."

I walked outside and Tyler followed me.

"I realized that I never really thanked you for saving me." He stated.

"You're welcome. I just wish that I could have saved Jenna too." I responded. "I'm going to let you spend time with your mom.

Ashley's POV

I knew what was happening. Today Caroline was going to drag me to see _Gone with the Wind_ in town square. I wanted to see Jeremy. I wanted to comfort him and Taylor over this. We were already there. At least I didn't have to wear my dress from Founder's Day. I instead wore a white tank and black skirt.

Taylor's POV

Elena had the idea for us to see the movie in town square. It was the first real activity that we were doing together.

"This is why I don't like being the only guy." Jeremy commented.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't really like the movie either." I stated. "It's kind of offensive."

"It's not _Birth of a Nation_ we're talking about." Elena responded. "We need a three-hour break from reality."

"Your grandparents loved this movie." Casey remarked.

"The point is we don't want to make any of the mistakes that we made when Mom and Dad died." Elena replied. "We need to move this. We need to move on quickly this time."

"Hey!" Caroline greeted us happily. She was carrying a picket basket and had Ashley next to her. "Who's hungry?"

I knew one person who was.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked. I don't want to watch a movie for three hours.

"Yes, we're taking a page from Scarlett." Caroline stated. "We made it through the war and although there were casualties, we persevere!"

"You do know that Scarlett gets dumped at the end, don't you?" Ashley quipped. Of course she did, everyone does.

"What are we eating?" Jeremy asked, in defeat. It's hard to argue with Caroline. He took a seat and Ashley sat next to him. I think Ashley will help him get through this, just like I hope Stefan will be able to help me. I wondered where he was. Maybe he didn't like the movie because it was inaccurate.

Before it started, I got up to go to the bathroom. Since I'm clumsy, I ran into someone as I walked out. It happened to be Josh.

"Why I am not surprised?" He asked. "So are you here to see the movie?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Elena is making me."

"Remember last year when we ended up ditching everyone to make out?" Josh questioned.

"We got caught about to have sex by your parents." I pointed out. "I should head back now."

I went outside and found Stefan.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked me. If I didn't have to see the movie, I would.

"Do you wanna make out?" I asked after we began to walk.

"No, I have something important to tell you." Stefan replied. "When Damon was rescuing Tyler and Caroline the other night, Tyler bit him."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Oh my god, he came to me this morning wanting forgiveness and I rejected him."

"He didn't want me to tell you, but I figured that you deserved to know." Stefan explained.

"Does Caroline know?" I questioned.

"I don't know if I should tell her." Stefan replied. "She's sired to him."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that she does whatever he says and feels attached to him." Stefan explained. "Veronica found it out. If she knows, she might try to help me, which I don't think is a good idea considering who has the cure."

"Who has it?" I responded.

"Klaus." Stefan answered. "I'm gonna try to get it from him."

"Klaus will kill you." I argued.

"I don't think he will." Stefan said. "He said that he other plans for me. I have to save my brother, Taylor, no matter what I have to do to do it."

I gave him a hug.

"You should go talk to him." He suggested. "Tell him he can be saved."

Anna's POV

I eventually made my way to town square where they showing the movie. Taylor didn't seem to be there, but everyone one including Casey, who I was not well acquainted. I stood still for a moment before I saw her walk over.

"Hey, you're Anna, right?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Do you want to sit with us?" She then questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"You know I already told Taylor that you're welcome to stay with us as long as you don't mind sharing her bed." She declared.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Losing your mom is never easy, no matter how old you are." She told me. I blushed.

No POV

Stefan walked into Alaric's apartment to notice Ronnie sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Veronica." He greeted her.

"I've been here for two days. Why am I still here if Klaus is dead?" She asked.

"He's not." Stefan answered. "Do you know where he is?"

Suddenly the door opened and Elijah and Klaus stepped in.

"Klaus, you're back. We have a visitor." Ronnie declared, holding him.

"You have a tendency to show up where you don't belong." Klaus noted.

"I need you to help my brother." Stefan requested.

"Well, I first have to fulfill a promise to my brother." Klaus replied as he walked into another room.

A few seconds later, Klaus returned and stabbed Elijah with a dagger not unlike the one that had been used on him before leading to a familiar result.

"Now what can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus inquired.

"The witches said that you have a cure for a werewolf bite." Stefan remarked as he looked over the hybrid. "I'll do whatever you want in exchange for it."

"I'm not sure if you'd be any use to me." Klaus stated as he filled a glass with blood and then drank it.

Taylor's POV

I drove to the boarding to see Damon. I needed to tell him about how Stefan was trying to get the cure for him. As soon as I got out of my car, I realized something was wrong. I made sure to tell Ashley not to tell Caroline. If Damon lived through this, we could tell her.

"Be quiet." Sheriff Forbes declared as she covered my mouth.

Ashley's POV

We were watching the movie as I tried to keep the secret about Damon from my sister. I just hoped that Stefan knew what he was doing.

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Alaric. I went to take the call as Anna came with me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you know where Taylor is?" He questioned.

"I thought she'd be there with you." I stated.

"Well she's not. Your mom set Damon free by accident and we don't know where he is." He explained. At that point Jeremy walked over and we agreed that the three of us would try to find him. Actually, they would try to find him and I would stay so Caroline didn't come looking for me.

No POV

"I once heard about a vampire who wiped out a whole Mexican village." Klaus stated. "They called him the Ripper of Monterey."

"I don't do that anymore." Stefan responded.

"Well, if you want to save your brother, you will." Klaus argued. " I could use that sort of talent when I leave this town. Verena, come here."

Veronica walked over and Klaus bit into her hand. She screamed in pain as the mark formed.

"I thought you were going to draw it out." She cried. While she was freaking out, he bit into his wrist and fed his blood into her mouth and the mark vanished.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan remarked.

"I bet you're glad that you didn't kill me." Klaus chuckled. "So let's discuss our deal."

Anna's POV

Jeremy and I found Damon standing in the center of town square.

"Let's get you out of here." Jeremy remarked.

"Where's Taylor." He asked. I decided to rush him into the Grill so Caroline would not see or hear us.

Taylor's POV

I was currently at the station. They arrested me. I hope Casey wouldn't find out about this. Sheriff Forbes finally walked in,

"What did you do to Damon?" I asked.

"Why do you care about him? You know what they are." She responded.

"I know that not all of them are evil." I remarked. "Your daughter is one of them."

"Damon was just seen entering the Grill." One of the deputies said. I had to do something.

"He's sick. Let me come with you." I begged.

"Keep her here." She told her employee. I guess I would have to find my way out.

Anna's POV

We got him into the restaurant and I went to check the door so no one would come in. I went to check the back while Jeremy made a phone call before there suddenly was a gunshot. I rushed over to see that Jeremy had been hit. Sheriff Forbes looked at him in shock. I bit into my wrist, but I couldn't get him to swallow. Ashley ran inside the Grill. I guess she was on the phone with him.

"Mom, what did you do?" She asked in shock as I checked for any sign of life. I couldn't find any.

"Get Bonnie." Ashley told me. "If anyone can help him, she can."

"You get her. I'll get him out of here." I suggested. "I'll take him to the witch house."

"I can't let you take him." Her mom stated.

Ashley's POV

"Mom, please, the only way to save him is magic." I begged eyes full of tears. "Bonnie might be able to help him. She brought Taylor back and she can bring him back."

Anna grabbed his body and ran and got Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the tears and my running makeup.

"My mom shot Jeremy." I replied as I looked at Casey and Elena's shocked faces. "She was aiming for Damon, but hit him instead. I need you to see if you can find a spell to bring him back."

Taylor's POV

I noticed that I could probably break the window. I grabbed a chair and threw it out before exiting the room.

No POV

"How about 10 years in my service in exchange for your brother's life?" Klaus requested after he finished filling a bottle with his blood. He then grabbed a bag of blood. "Start with this and then have three more. Do what I say and Damon lives."

Ashley's POV

Bonnie and I headed to the house where Anna was outside. He was on the floor.

"I have the spell. I just need the power to use it." Bonnie explained as she began to chant. I wished this was like the fairy tales because all I would have to do is kiss him and he'd wake up. Yes I know the genders were usually reversed. "They're angry at me."

"Please!" I begged the spirits I guess. "You have to save him. I love you him. My baby needs a father."

"They say there will be consequences." Bonnie stated.

"I don't care, just bring him back!" I shouted.

The house began to shake. I hope this was part of the spell. Bonnie was starting to bleed. I decided that I would kiss him away. Suddenly, I noticed that he was kissing me back. It worked. The spell must have worked. I parted from him and hugged him tightly.

"You don't get to do that again." I told him. "I was so worried. I thought you were gone. I love you. We're staying out of danger until this baby is born at least.

Taylor's POV

I ended up finding Damon behind the screen. I grabbed him and put him in my car before we headed back to the boarding house.

"I choose you, Ronnie." He remarked.

"I'm Taylor." I told him, realizing he had to be hallucinating.

Ashley's POV

I took Jeremy back to the Grill to let my mom know that he was okay. I hoped that I would be able to get her to stop. We got her to understand once. I know that we can do it again. We'd do it for real this time.

When we got there, Caroline was talking to her, having spilled the beans.

"Thank God." Mom replied as she saw him walking.

"Mom, Caroline and I love you and we want you to know that Damon isn't the enemy." I explained. "None of them are, except this Original vampire named Klaus, but he can't be killed. Damon is your friend. You have to trust us."

Jeremy then walked back to where Elena and Casey were. I was pretty sure that they were heading home.

"Ashley, I need to know where Damon is." Caroline said. "We can't keep secrets anymore between us."

"He's with Taylor at the boarding house." I answered. "Stefan's already got the cure under control."

Anna's POV

I went home with Casey and Elena and Jeremy.

"So what's Taylor doing now?" Casey asked.

"She's with Damon at the boarding house." Jeremy answered.

"I should probably set a curfew for you." She stated. "I just need some time to think of one first."

Taylor's POV

I got Damon into his bed.

"I forgive you." I told him. "I haven't heard back from Stefan, but if you die, I at least want you to know that. I forgive you for what you did."

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me a lot more." He declared weakly.

"I like you now." I responded. "I mean completely platonically, but I do like you."

"Good." Caroline interrupted. I looked to see her in the doorway. "Ashley told me that you had him here. I'll take it from here."

"That won't be necessary." Ronnie remarked. I guess the invitation thing was over when I died. I also guess Klaus said that she could leave. She had a bottle in her hand. "This is Klaus's blood. It's the cure for a werewolf bite."

She got on the bed and poured the bottle down Damon's throat and the marks on the skin began to vanish.

"I see you're not dead." My doppelganger said. "I don't really care at this point. I also I want to do is get as far away from Klaus as possible.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked her.

"The thing is Stefan traded himself for the cure." She explained as Caroline and I gasped. "No, Klaus didn't kill him, but agreed to travel with Klaus for the next ten years. I guess that he cares more about his brother than he does about you."

I didn't know what I was going to do. I guess I just got broken up with. I began to cry.

"Caroline, I need a ride home." I said through my tears. I couldn't believe this. A few days ago, Stefan and I were going to be together forever and now he was gone…okay he wasn't dead, but he was gone. I gave Caroline my keys and she drove me home. I found that Casey was downstairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk it about it." I responded. "I just want to go to bed."

"You know you can talk to me about things." She responded.

"I just want to go to bed." I repeated as I walked upstairs.

So Casey is trying to be a parent, even though she has no experience. I was going to have Anna save Jeremy, but ultimately decided against it because it is necessary, but Vicki's ghost won't be enough to get him to leave Ashley. Also there will be a love triangle, but Damon won't be involved. I need to catch up on my other stories, so the next chapter won't be until later. Please don't forget to review.


	8. The Birthday

Taylor's POV

It was my birthday. Also it was Elena's. We were twins in everything except blood. Stefan's been gone for almost two months now. We needed to find him. I've been giving Damon leads all summer, but none of them have really amounted to anything. I'm not sure if he was even looking. Stefan was supposed to help me get past the loss of Jenna. Other people have helped, but it hasn't been the same.

Elena was out shopping for the party that we were inevitably going to have. Anna was still asleep. I went to my brother's room to wake him up. I did so by opening his blinds.

"Ah, sun." He responded.

"You're not weakened by it." I responded. "Matt says that you're late for work."

"Maybe they'll fire me." He replied.

"Jeremy, Casey says that you need this job to help support the baby." I explained.

"I don't think what I make there is enough to support a child." Jeremy responded as he got out of bed. At that moment, I noticed Anna was awake and dressed.

"I'm going out." She declared. She had been spending a lot of time with Tyler, but I don't think they were dating.

Ashley's POV

Caroline had dragged me along as she went shopping. By now, my belly was like a balloon. I was wearing a gray tee and black slacks. I noticed my phone was ringing and it was Taylor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Caroline dragged me along for shopping for your party." I explained.

"The one you're trying to bail on." Caroline said into my phone.

"I never said I wanted a party." Taylor declared. I knew there would be one because it was also Elena's birthday. I think that she needed it. She was 18. It meant something. She didn't need to get wildly drunk, but she could use some fun in her life, especially since she hadn't done much since Stefan left.

"My mom wants you to call her." I stated.

"Does she have another lead?" Taylor asked.

"I think so." I responded. "There was an 'animal attack' in Memphis. It's the 3rd this week alone in Tennessee. It could be someone else, but it might be Klaus and Stefan."

"It probably is." She replied.

"She needs you to call her on her cell." I explained. "She wants to keep it quiet. I don't think everyone liked it when she said Damon was off-limits."

"Can you tell Caroline not to invite a thousand people?" She requested. That would be pointless.

"Just wear something pretty." Caroline told her.

Taylor's POV

I went downstairs to find that Casey was at least attempting to make me breakfast. By attempting, I obviously mean failing.

"Can I just have cereal?" I asked.

"It would probably be better than me burning the house down." Casey agreed. "So are you having a party tonight?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be there." I told her. I was pretty sure that there would be alcohol.

"So are you still looking for Stefan?" She asked.

"I know you don't think it's healthy…" I started.

"It isn't healthy." She interrupted. "He's a vampire and you're not and I don't really want you to become one. Maybe you should just let him go and move on."

"I can't." I responded. "I didn't even get closure. Stefan didn't even say goodbye to me."

"Well, I'm just going to give your present now." She remarked as she handed me a box. Inside was a black dress from Nordstrom. "Happy Birthday, maybe you can wear it to your party."

I went to the boarding house and walked into Damon's room.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Morning." He greeted me. I turned to look at him and noticed he was butt-naked. I blushed and turned away.

"Jesus, put some clothes on." I remarked.

"You should shock before you just barge in." He stated before wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us a new location in Memphis." I told him.

"You mean she gave us a new dead end." He replied.

"Why are you like this every time I give you one of these?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to get your hopes up." Damon answered. "What are we supposed to do if we find him? You think Klaus will just let him come back?"

"I'll go then." I declared.

"No, you won't." He argued as he swiped the paper. "You are not going to spend your birthday traveling across state lines. Not to mention, Klaus thinks you're dead. It'd be best to keep it that way. If there's anything to this, I'll check it out."

I know after the sire bond thing was revealed, Damon and Caroline broke up. He was now dating Andie Starr, the local reporter.

Anna's POV

I was with Tyler at the Grill. We were hanging out a lot ever since he came back.

"So your mom seems like she's acting weird." I responded.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well yesterday when everyone was at your house, she was hovering a lot." I pointed out.

"Hey guys." Jeremy replied as he began to refill our drinks. I thought this was Matt's section.

"Did Matt make you switch?" I asked. I turned to face Tyler. "I don't really think that he likes me very much."

"Maybe it's just a thing that he has." Tyler offered. "He might have trust issues."

"He thinks you two are dating." Jeremy stated.

"So does my mother." Tyler responded. I was surprised by that. "We're always hanging out. It's not farfetched.

Taylor's POV

I finally made my way out of the house. I was going to set up for my party. I knew Caroline would be there and Ashley would be and I think Anna was bringing Tyler. As soon as I got outside, I noticed Josh.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked as he flashed me his cute smile.

"I'm going to the boarding house to help set up for my party." I told him.

"Maybe I could help." He suggested. "I'll give you a ride."

"Caroline is going to be there." I responded. "I don't know if Damon is going to be."

"I think I've moved on from Caroline even though she and Damon aren't together anymore." Josh explained. "I think we are just too different now."

"I guess we could use the help." I agreed as I got inside of his car. He then got in the driver's seat. "So did you get me a present?"

He handed me an envelope with an Amazon gift card in it. I smirked at him.

"I had no clue what to get you." He admitted.

"Well it's better than getting me something that I didn't want." I replied before I gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"I hope this birthday is better than your last one." Josh replied. That was the one that I broke with him at.

From there we met everyone at the boarding house. Ashley had the easiest job which was simply unpacking cups.

"I feel like Damon doesn't care whenever I give him a lead on Stefan." I complained to my group of friends and Tyler. We weren't that close.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him?" Tyler suggested.

"Don't say that." Anna scolded him.

"I'm just stating my mind." The werewolf responded.

"Stefan left with Klaus to save Damon's life. I'm pretty sure that Damon wants to find."

"I just think that staying away from a guy who actually did kill you is a good idea." Josh opined.

"Ash, I need you to help me set up the kitchen." I replied. It didn't involve lifting anything heavier than paper plates. "Why don't you guys go and pick up the keg?"

"I've got it." Caroline responded.

I went with Ashley into the kitchen.

"So have you noticed anything different about Jeremy since he came back to life?" I questioned, wondering if he told her anything.

"Well he came back to life. I mean you haven't exactly felt the same either." Ashley pointed out. "Remember that rage blackout you had last month? Both of you are feelings new things and going through grief."

Anna's POV

"Could you try to be more sensitive?" I asked them. "She's still kind of in denial of him leaving forever. I think she's more upset about him than Jenna."

"I have to go change and pick up Sofie." Tyler replied.

"You're bringing a date?" I asked in surprised.

"Slutty Sofie is your date?" Caroline questioned laughing a little. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I don't know if you should touch that girl." Josh replied. "Unless werewolves can't get diseases."

"I don't think we can." Tyler replied. "I'm horny all the time and I don't need any of you to judge me."

I guess I couldn't judge him. I haven't done anything since Ben died. I needed a lot of me time.

"I hope you have a good night." I told him before he left. I looked to Josh and Caroline. "That was awkward."

"If you like him, just tell him." Caroline suggested.

Ashley's POV

"Are you sure that I should be at this party?" I asked Taylor.

"If I'm going to be having a party, I want my best friend here." Taylor told me. "I made sure to get Dad's Root Beer just for you."

"I do love Dad's." I agreed. "I got you something. Well I didn't actually pay for it and if you want I can."

"What is it?" The new adult asked eagerly. I reached into my bag and pulled out her necklace. "Oh my god, I thought I lost this. Where did you find it?"

"Don't worry about where, but I found it. My mom found it." I admitted.

Taylor's POV

Elena and I were upstairs. We supposed to make an entrance like we were debutantes. Had I known that, I would have white like she was.

"You two ready to go?" Josh asked as he entered the room.

"Are you escorting both of us?" I questioned. Maybe Matt wasn't interested. He and Elena were not on good terms.

"Matt didn't want to do it." Josh declared. I think they'll be back together by the time school starts. We both took one of his hands and he led us downstairs.

Some bizarre European pop song was playing.

"Attention everyone!" Josh remarked. The music went down for a second. "I would like to welcome the birthday girls, Elena and Taylor Gilbert. Now let's party!"

I have to admit that was kind of sweet.

"Looks like Caroline doesn't know the meaning of the word small." I stated. I guess I could try to have a good time. I went to find Ashley. The first person I found however was Damon.

"You don't that." He told one of the girls whose name I didn't remember. She was holding his bourbon. "Go for the cheap stuff."

"There you are." Ashley remarked. She had a can of root beer in her hands. "Let's get you something stronger than this. I'm glad you're down now. I was feeling out of place."

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ashley replied.

I noticed that there was smoke coming from one of the chairs. I guess no one set a rule about drugs.

"Is that Jeremy and Matt?" Elena asked.

"Hey guys." Matt said as he walked over to us.

"Hi Matt." Elena responded.

"Happy Birthday, you two." He remarked before he walked away.

"I've driven him to drugs." Elena stated. I needed to go have a word with my brother. I can't believe that this was starting again. We were supposed to not make the same mistakes again.

"Taylor, don't." Ashley told me.

"He has a lot more responsibility this time around." I argued. "I'm not going to let him do this again. I need to stop it before it gets too far."

"I don't think you'd be any help." Ashley replied. "Alaric is here, maybe he can help."

I nodded and explained the situation to my stepdad. I hoped that he would be able to do something. I already wasn't having a good time.

Anna's POV

This was my first real high school party since coming here. It wasn't a lot different from college parties. People were drinking and I was drinking. I noticed Tyler with Slutty Sofie. She thinks she's so hot because she spells her name with an f instead of a ph. He had his hands all over her.

"Since when are they a thing?" Matt asked.

"I thought you hated me." I responded.

"I don't hate you. I just never got to know you." He argued.

"That's your fault because I've been here for a while." I rebutted. I get kind of angry when I'm drunk.

"I thought you two were a thing." He stated.

"We're friends." I explained. "We are just friends."

"Looks like you're jealous." Matt pointed out. "Besides, aren't vampires and werewolves supposed to hate each other?"

"You need to keep it down and probably go home. I smell the pot on your breath." I told him. If I could, I would compel him. At that point, Tyler and Sofie walked off.

"This is a great party." Sofie declared. "You were in my Trig class, right?"

"Yes, now it's time for you to go." I compelled her. Sofie did so.

"What the fuck?" Tyler asked in irritation. I walked away in my own.

Taylor's POV

I walked into Damon's room, to see if he was there.

"This room's occupied." Anna said.

"Anna?" I responded to let her know I was here. She had a bag of blood in her hand.

"Sorry, I thought you were a random." The vampire stated. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for Damon." I told her.

"Well it's his house, so I'm sure that he's here." She replied. "Taylor, I think that you need to move on. Stefan's not coming back."

"That's why I want to find him." I argued.

"But Klaus can't be killed." She pointed out. "Maybe you'll see him in 10 years, but I wouldn't count on before."

"I at least want to tell him goodbye if he doesn't come back." I told her. I then began to exit the room before I noticed a chalkboard. Why did Damon have a chalkboard? I turned it around and noticed that there was newspaper clippings covering. I think he was tracking Klaus's victims. Now I was very angry.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Damon has been tracking Klaus without me." I remarked in surprise.

"Why would he do that?" Anna questioned.

"I don't know." I replied. "But I'm going to find out."

I also noticed a gun with wooden bullets in it. I put it in my purse.

"I'm going to find out if I have to use this on him." I added.

Ashley's POV

I was a bit upset. Jeremy was doing drugs again and ignoring me. It's like last summer all over again. I can't let this last. I can't let him do this again. Tomorrow I am going to have a long conversation with him.

Anna's POV

I began to navigate the dance floor. I really just wanted to get out of here at this point. I had to push some guys out of my way.

"What's your deal?" Tyler asked me. "Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" I asked him. "It's a free country. You can screw whoever you want because you're so horny. You can date."

I began to walk away, but he followed me.

"Do you not want me to date?" He asked.

"Tyler, I don't care." I responded.

"Really, because you sure act like you care. You act like…" He started before I cut him off with a kiss. I've wanted to do that for a long time.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested. Finally he had a good idea.

Taylor's POV

I went to find Damon to see if he was outside. I heard a gun go off, but I don't think anyone heard it over the music. I rushed over to see a deputy that had a stake and Damon was on the ground.

"The sheriff says you're untouchable." He remarked. "Well I disagree. I…"

I then fired my own gun and hit him in the heart. I can't believe that I killed a person. I know I was saving Damon, but I killed a person. I covered my face before I walked over to him, still holding my gun. I grabbed the bullet and pulled it out of him.

"We need to talk about the board in your room." I told him.

"Why were you in my room?" He asked before he bit into the deputy.

"Why were you hiding it from me?" I argued.

"Taylor, I've had a pretty bad day and I don't want to get into this right now." He told me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were tracking Klaus's victims?" I asked.

"Because they're not Klaus's victims." He answered. "They're Stefan's."

"What?" I questioned in shocked.

"He's flipped the switch. The Stefan we know is gone." Damon responded. No, that couldn't be true. "Now go get a shovel so we can bury this asshole."

Ashley's POV

I sat in the front seat of Josh's car as he began to drive me. I couldn't find Caroline and I had a pretty bad night.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as he stopped in front of my house.

"Hey, do you think that if Taylor gets over the fact that Stefan's not coming back, she'll be able to give me another chance." He asked. I didn't know that he liked her again.

"Josh, the situation is reversed. Maybe if you give a little more time, you can bring it up again sometime?" I suggested.

Anna's POV

Tyler took me to his house. As soon as we were in his room, we were taking each other's clothes off. It was amazing. I'd never had sex with a werewolf before, but it was really good. I don't know if it was a wolf thing or a Tyler thing, but whichever one, I loved it.

Taylor's POV

After the body was buried, I headed home. I don't know if Jeremy was there. It seemed that he was in the kitchen with Matt. I guess I was glad that they were friends. I just hope that they stop with the illegal drugs. Jeremy doesn't need to be getting high.

I went up to my room to change for bed. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard my phone ring. The number was not listed, but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I answered. There was no one. I heard someone breathing on the other end of the line. "Stefan?"

I didn't get any response when I said that. I decided that I would talk anyway.

"Stefan if this is you, I want you to know that I haven't given up on you. I don't want you to give up on yourself. We'll find you and we'll get you back. I promise. I love you." I said before the line went dead. I needed to have someone trace that call.

So Josh is in the other side of the love triangle. Also Anna won't be captured by Carol because Bill would kill her. Caroline was still caught. Also Taylor is acting different since coming back. What's that about? Please don't forget to review.


	9. The Hybrid

Anna's POV

I woke up in Tyler's room. I knew that I needed to get out before his mom saw me. I wasn't going to go out the front door. I was going to go out the window. I got dressed quickly and jumped out. I knew that I would be seeing him later anyway.

Taylor's POV

I was woken up by some rather loudly chirping birds. I couldn't help but feel different today, but I had no idea why. I needed to go see Damon to tell him about the call I received. I had Ashley talk to her mom about it and the call was from a payphone in Tennessee. I got dressed in a white tee with fake lipstick marks on it and pink shorts. I called Damon several times, but he didn't answer, so I went to the boarding house.

"You just won't give up, will you?" He asked.

"You're dodging my calls." I pointed out. "Also are you wearing different cologne today?"

"No." Damon answered. That was weird. Why did he smell different? "I'm busy with a dead fake girlfriend that my brother killed, so make it quick."

"Stefan called me last night." I replied. Damon stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, but I know it was him. I had Ashley's mom trace the call and it was from Tennessee."

"He's binge drinking on co-eds." Damon pointed out. "Stefan is gone, Taylor."

"He cared enough to call me." I responded as Damon threw something in the fireplace. "That means I need to care enough to bring him back."

I went out the door and I noticed Ashley. She was wearing a cobalt blue tee and black shorts. I couldn't help but wonder how many more weeks she had exactly.

"Is Caroline here?" She asked.

"No." I answered. "But I need to go to the Grill, so how about we check there. I think I want to stop somewhere first though."

I went to Ric's apartment. I knocked on the door. With each knock, I noticed it moving slightly. I don't know. I felt if I kept knocking, it was going to open. He opened the door before that happened. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I thought you were Damon." He replied.

"I need you to tell me about Stefan and Tennessee." I remarked.

"I don't want to be involved in this." The teacher stated.

We both stepped inside.

"I'm pretty sure that you know what Damon knows." Ashley stated. "By the way, have you seen Caroline."

"No." Ric replied as he put a shirt on. "Ask Damon."

"Damon won't say anything." I remarked. "And he hasn't seen her either."

"It's not safe for you." Alaric said.

"I want him back." I replied.

"Stefan's off the rails." Ric argued.

"But he still has his humanity because he called me last night." I responded. "He can be saved."

"Why do you have to save him?" My stepfather challenged.

"Because she is the only one who wants to." Ashley answered. I glared at her, even if she was right.

"Stefan wouldn't give up on me, and I'm not giving up on him." I argued. "I want to know what you know."

"They're looking for werewolves." He relented. Now I definitely needed to go to the Grill and see if I could find Tyler. They were last seen in Memphis."

Anna's POV

I walked home to find Casey was there.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was at Tyler's." I answered nonchalantly.

"I need to know where you're staying." Casey argued. "I know I don't have my reason to, but I was worried about you. I'm responsible for you just as much as my family."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't think it was a big deal. I'll make sure to tell Taylor, Jeremy, or Elena next time."

"Thank you." She stated.

"I'm going to be with him again tonight. I help him get restrained, so he doesn't attack anyone." I explained.

Ashley's POV

We went to the Grill and I didn't immediately see Caroline. I was starting to get worried about where she was. Taylor needed to see Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler, I need to talk to you." She said to get his attention. "For starters, Ashley's wondering if you've seen Caroline."

"No." Tyler responded.

"I also need to talk to you about werewolves." Taylor added. We sat at a table.

"A lot of us keep to ourselves and lock ourselves up." He explained. "But there are werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that. They want somewhere they can enjoy."

"What are these places?" The doppelganger asked.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, basically anywhere with a lot of open space." Tyler told us.

"How about any in Tennessee?" I questioned.

"Give me your phone. I can show you." He declared. Tyler handed over her phone and Tyler showed a place in the Smokies.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for asking so much." Taylor apologized.

"Anna tells me that Stefan's only in this mess because I bit Damon." Tyler responded. "I owe you one. Speaking of Anna, have you talked to her?"

"No, but she's over there." I remarked as I saw her walk in. "So I'm staying here. I need to find my sister and I think I should avoid werewolves and Klaus."

Taylor's POV

I went to the bar to find Ric drinking coffee. At least it wasn't whiskey.

"I've got the place. Let's go." I told him. "We're going hiking the Smokies."

"You want to hunt down some werewolves on a full moon?" He asked in disbelief. "Damon's right. You are insane."

"We can get out before the moon is full." I urged. "I'm going whether you do or not."

"Alright, fine, let's just go." He agreed in defeat. "You're driving though."

I walked past Anna on my way, telling her that I was going to be home late and to tell Casey about it.

Anna's POV

I made my way over to Tyler and gave him a kiss.

"Where'd you go this morning?" He asked.

"I wanted to get out before your mom saw me." I explained. "I thought the open window would have given you the idea."

"Well sneaking out is kind of lame." Tyler told me. "Also, I know that Ashley was looking for Caroline. Have you seen her?"

"Not since the party." I answered. "So are you ready for tonight."

"Yes, I've got my chains and everything." Tyler answered. "So are you ready to see me get naked?"

I noticed him drinking some coffee.

"This coffee tastes so strange." He noted.

"Let me try it." I suggested. He handed me the cup and I took a sip…and almost dropped the glass. "Vervain."

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I declared. "I have experience with this. I just haven't had any since Klaus left."

"I think my mom put vervain in the coffee." He remarked. Well that wasn't surprising. "I need to talk to her to see if she's seen Caroline. I'll be back tonight at the cellar. Also, last night, that was the best I've ever had."

"600 years gives you a lot of time to develop your skills." I stated.

Taylor's POV

After a few hours, we were in Tennessee. We were currently hiking near a river.

"In a couple hours, the full moon will rise just above that ridge." He told me. "That's where the pack should be."

"Sounds like someone was a boy scout." I stated as I walked behind him.

"Shut up." He remarked.

"I can't believe you were a boy scout and a vampire hunter." I replied as I drank some vervain water. I nearly spit it out. "Whoa, how much did you put in this?"

"It's the same amount as always." He explained.

"It just tastes really strong." I declared.

Ric opened his backpack to reveal multiple weapons.

"That's a lot of weapons." I stated.

"We're not bird watching." He pointed out as he pulled a grenade out. "Take this."

"Vervain grenade?" I asked.

"Wolfsbane." He corrected.

"Since we're exchanging gifts, you should take this." I said as I took out the ring. "Elena doesn't want it."

"John said to give it your children." He reminded me.

"I don't have any children right now, and Jeremy's hasn't been born yet." I countered. "How about I loan it to you and you can give it back later. I don't want you to die before Happy Hour."

He smiled and took the ring and put it on. I turned around and faced the river, before I was suddenly pushed into it. I looked up and saw Damon. The water wasn't that deep, so I didn't have to worry about drowning in it.

"Damon, what the hell?" I asked. I looked at the teacher accusingly. "You told him?"

"Yup, thanks for the tip, my man." The vampire said to his best friend.

"I can't believe you." I declared.

"I wasn't going to take you here without protection." Ric stated. "I'm a teacher. You should give me more credit."

I was upset. After a few minutes, I was still in the water.

"Get out of the water, Taylor." Damon ordered.

"No." I argued. "I'm not getting out because you'll make me go home."

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot." He responded. I think I could dispute that.

"Right now, you're both idiots." Ric piped in. "You're acting like children."

"You might not understand because gave up on him, but I haven't." I declared.

"I didn't give up on him, Taylor. I just decided to face reality." He stated as he walked closer to me. "Now get out of the water."

"You're going to have to make me." I told him.

"What's your plan? You're seriously going to walk into werewolf territory and wait for Stefan to show up?" He asked as he walked into the water.

"I'm going to find him and help him." I explained. "Damon, we haven't been this close. We can get him back. I'm not leaving."

"Klaus thinks you died and I don't want him to think otherwise." Damon pointed out as he got in my face. "You need to get home and take a shower because you smell like a wet dog."

"I do not." I argued. "I'm not leaving without Stefan."

"It's a full moon." Damon reiterated.

"We can find him before them." I suggested. "Damon, we both love him."

"Fine." Damon relented. "But we're getting out before the moon is full."

"Alright." I agreed.

We began to walk together.

"You know you don't have to walk." Damon stated.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I told him. "I think you need to fix things with Caroline. You'd probably drop me anyway."

"You two need to start acting like adults." Ric declared.

Ashley's POV

Tyler came over to me saying that he thought that he knew where Caroline was.

"How do you know?" I asked in surprise. They really weren't even friends. "Did you see her?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that my mom knows where she is." He stated. "Come with me and we'll get her to talk."

We headed to his house and saw his mom in the living room.

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning." Tyler declared accusingly. Does she not know he's a werewolf? "Why?"

"Vervain? What are you talking?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Let's skip the part where none of us know about vampires." I suggested.

"Did you think I was a vampire?" Tyler asked. "I want to know why."

"Well I saw you spending time with Caroline." She answered. "I had to know."

"What does she have to do with it?" I questioned.

"Let's skip the part where we don't know she's a vampire." She mimicked.

"Where is my sister?" I demanded. "Where is my sister?"

"I don't want Tyler to be involved with her." His mom said. She had the wrong girl.

"Tyler isn't with her." I explained. "Just tell me where she is."

"She's a monster." She replied.

"You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler asked. I guess she didn't. "I want you to come somewhere with me."

Taylor's POV

"We have about a mile left." Ric stated.

"The sun's about to set." Damon added.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I quipped. "The moon won't reach its apex for a while."

I heard some branches cracking, which sounded really loud. Ric raised his bow and we noticed a man with a bloody face. He looked dazed and confused as well.

"Stay where you are." Ric commanded.

"Vampire." The man declared as he ran at Damon. He pushed Damon against a tree when Ric shot an arrow at him and I threw Damon the wolfsbane grenade. It blew up, severely burning him. A little got on me. Okay, I need to stand farther back next time.

"Let me guess: hybrid." Ric declared. We grabbed him and chained him to the same tree. Okay, there were some ropes, too.

"Do we have anything else?" Damon asked.

"Here, Ric, take these." I instructed as I poured the bottle on the ropes. Damon grabbed it and screamed. "I said Ric."

Ric took the rope and put it around him.

"That's the last of the vervain." He stated. "I don't think we have enough to hold or that we'll make the ridge before the full moon."

"Maybe we can get him to talk." I suggested. I put my hand close to him and he seemed to wake up. He then started to scream and his bones started to crack.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked.

"How can he be turning? It's not a full moon yet?" I asked. I guess it was different for hybrids.

"That's not good." Ric declared.

"The werewolves aren't supposed to be here yet." I stated.

"Those ropes won't hold him like that."

"Damon we need to leave." I declared. That was our cue to leave. We began to run and I tripped, like I do. It was then that I began to feel a sharp pain. "FUCK!"

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"No!" I cried. It felt like my bones were breaking. "I think I'm turning into a wolf."

"How is that possible?" Ric asked.

"I don't know, but I need some wolfsbane!" I screamed. I never felt anything like this before. "Now!"

"I only have the plant." Ric stated. I reached for it, already feeling my hands turn into paws, and stuffed it in my mouth. I forced myself to chew on it. It tasted so horrible. This wasn't what we needed right now.

"Get her away." Damon told Ric. "I'm going to see if I can find Stefan."

Damon ran away and Ric grabbed me, as I tried to walk forward, knowing that I was too much of a risk to Damon like this.

Anna's POV

I got a text from Tyler telling me that he didn't need my help. I was a little disappointed, but I guess if he didn't need me, I could stay at home.

Ashley's POV

I went with Tyler and his mom to his cellar. I guess it was the only way to find out where Caroline was. To my knowledge, she was still alive.

"Tyler, what are we doing down here?" His mom begged.

"I need to show you." Tyler stated. "This is something that you need to see for yourself.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You think Caroline is a monster, then you need to see me." He explained as he got his chains out and began to undress. He started to cry out in pain.

"Get in here." Tyler told us. "This has been in our family for years. It's a curse."

"What curse?" The mayor questioned.

"You need to see." I told her. I guess I did want to see it. I've never seen a werewolf turn before.

Taylor's POV

By the time we got to the car, I was in a lot of pain. How long was this supposed to take? I was too far away from home for this. Ric opened his hatchback for some reason.

"This is the best place for you right now." He told me.

I got in the back as my bones continued to break. I needed some chains, but we already used them. It really, really hurt. I guess he was thankful that I gave him the ring now. I hoped that I wouldn't kill him. There had to be somewhere that he could take me.

He stopped at another park. I think was almost done. I don't really remember much of what happened after that. I remember ramming the door open and running before I ran into the woods, fully changed.

I regained consciousness a few hours later. I was naked and I found out that I didn't kill Ric.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight." He declared. I stood up and he appeared to be trying to cover his eyes.

"I don't suppose that you give me something to cover up with, could you?" I asked. He took his shirt and gave it to me. It at least covered me enough.

"I guess everything turned out okay." Damon said after his car pulled up. "So do we have any idea why you suddenly turned into a rabid she-wolf?"

"No." I replied.

I rode with Damon. He could drive faster than the speed limit because he could compel any officer to let him go.

"So I was wrong about Stefan." Damon replied. "I thought he was gone.

"You saw him?" I asked in surprise. "Is he alright?"

"No, he's not alright. He's acting like a martyr." Damon responded. "He needs an asskicking. Maybe you can give it to him, but he can be saved."

"What happened to make you change your mind?" I inquired.

"Stefan saved me from our little hybrid friend…the one who wasn't Klaus." Damon told me. "He won't let me die, so I owe him the same. We'll get him back together, but you're not going out on full moons anymore."

"Okay." I agreed before I fell asleep.

Ashley's POV

I woke up in the morning to find that Tyler had returned to normal. His mom still looked pretty shocked.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked, since it was all over.

"She's with your dad." She answered. "But I promise I'll fix it."

Did anyone see that coming? I know this will leave a lot of questions, so I'll answer them. Because Taylor survived the sacrifice, the spell that turned Klaus into a werewolf also affected her in the same way, but since she's not a vampire, she turns every full moon. Also her blood can be used to make hybrids. Please don't forget to review.


	10. The End of the Affair

No POV

Damon was pouring himself a drink when the phone rang. He at first thought it was Taylor, but the number was unlisted. He decided to answer, hoping it wasn't a telemarketer.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Miss me?" Ronnie asked. She was in a phone booth.

"No, Ronnie." He responded. "So where are you?"

"I'm watching you from outside your window like Edward Cullen." She joked. Damon knew that she would only do that to Stefan.

"Why are you calling me?" He asked.

"I feel homesick." She stated. Damon somewhat felt the need to point out that Mystic Falls wasn't her home. "I need a recap of what's happened the past few months."

"Well Stefan is still with Klaus and Taylor still thinks that she can save him and you're still a bitch." He replied. He knew better than to mention her doppelganger's new lycanthropy.

"What about you? I'm guessing that since you've given up, you've probably decided to make a move on Taylor." She replied.

"You know just because I loved you doesn't mean that I feel anything for her." He argued.

"How did your GF take it when she found out what being sired to you meant? Did she dump you?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern, and for your information, I didn't give up on Stefan. I just have no way of knowing where he is." Damon pointed out. "You do though. Are you following them?"

"There's a hybrid that wants to kill me and an off-the-rails, sidekick. I am far away as possible." She stated.

"But you know where they are." Damon added.

"I know Klaus had a tantrum when all of his hybrids died." Ronnie remarked. "He wants to find someone who can help. He's looking for a witch in the city of Bartman."

"Why are you following him? Is it because you love him?" Damon asked.

"Maybe." She answered before she hung up.

Taylor's POV

I went downstairs, still in my pajamas. Casey and Elena were having breakfast.

"So how did you become a werewolf?" Elena asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. "All I know is after I killed that deputy to save Damon, I turned into a wolf. Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do next month."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not from our side." Casey said. "Your father accidentally killed someone in the past and never changed."

I guess doctors can cause death if they treat something the wrong way.

I knew I should probably feel tired considering how little sleep I got. Maybe this was a wolf thing.

At that moment, Anna walked downstairs.

"Morning." She replied. She seemed to be in a good mood. At least someone was. "What's up?"

"I'm a werewolf." I answered.

"What?" The Goth vampire remarked. "That doesn't make sense."

"We know." I told her. "I don't know why it happened, but I can prove it."

I went over to her and lifted her above the ground. She seemed surprised. I was pretty weak before, another why I was terrible at cheerleading. I then put her and all 110 pounds of her down.

At that point, I heard the door ring and there was Damon.

"You need to get dressed because we're about to leave." He stated.

"Damon, where are we going at 7:00 in the morning?" I asked.

"Windy City." He answered.

"Stefan's in Chicago?" I asked. At that point, Casey came to the door.

"Don't you think you did enough traveling yesterday?" My aunt asked.

"Yesterday didn't exactly go as planned." I replied. I imagined Ric would be too tired for this one. "I want to try at least one more time."

"Maybe you should get a job too." Casey suggested.

Ashley's POV

I made my way to my mom. She was calling Caroline. I was wearing a white tunic with a black leather jacket and leggings. I really couldn't wait until I had this baby.

"About that, she can't call back." I explained. "Mrs. Lockwood said that Dad has her somewhere."

"What do you mean that he has her?" Mom asked.

"I mean that she told him Caroline was a vampire and now he's holding her somewhere. I don't know what he's planning on doing to her, but we need to find her."

"I didn't even know that he was back in town." She replied. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, Mrs. Lockwood doesn't even know." I answered.

"We'll find her." Mom promised.

"I wish Bonnie were here because then she could do a locator spell." I declared.

"We'll find her." Mom repeated as she gave me a hug.

Taylor's POV

I was in Damon's car yet again and he was driving way over the speed limit. I felt my necklace.

"You know you don't need that anymore." He stated. "Werewolves can't be compelled."

"It was gift and I want to wear it." I explained. Damon reached into the back and pulled out a book.

"You need to read this." He declared. "It gives you a good idea of Stefan from the 20s."

"I'm not going to read his diary." I argued.

"This is not the Stefan you know." Damon told me.

"I've seen Stefan in his dark period." I reminded him.

"That was in no way his darkest." He replied as he grabbed the book and started to read. That is not something that should be done while driving. "3/12/22, I black out most days. I woke up with strangers' blood in places I don't know with woman I don't remember. I'm shocked Stefan's not a virgin."

"I would prefer not to get in a crash." I declared. "Even if I heal now, that still means we'd have to walk."

I read it some as Damon tried to convince me to play driving games.

Anna's POV

I decided to talk to Tyler. I first called him.

"Hey." He answered.

"So why did you cancel on me last night?" I questioned.

"My mom took Caroline somewhere." He declared. "I needed to show her what happens to me."

"Where did your mom take her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she didn't seem to realize that you were a vampire and also thought I was into her." He explained.

"Do you want to try to find her?" I questioned.

"I don't know if it would be safe for you." He declared. "We don't know what her dad is capable of. He might not be as merciful towards you. I'm going to talk to her mom to see if she knows anything."

I don't know if the fact that her dad might not want to kill her was a good or bad thing. She probably wishes Damon would help her.

Taylor's POV

We pulled into in front of an old apartment building after we reached our destination.

"What are we doing here?" I remarked as Damon got out of the car.

"We're stopping by Stefan's old place." Damon answered as he went inside the building.

"If Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago, why would he choose this dump?" I asked.

"There was a girls' high school nearby." Damon explained. "It eventually closed because of attendance issues. You weren't the first school girl that he had eyes for."

"If you're trying to scare me back home, it won't work." I stated.

Damon just grabbed the door handled and ripped it off. We walked inside to find a dusty old room.

"Here we are: Ripper Stefan's home." He announced.

"I don't think he's been here." I remarked. I wonder if I could smell him.

"There's more." Damon added. He went behind the liquor to reveal a secret compartment with…more liquor. Damon turned on the light.

"He hid his booze, so what?" I responded, not feeling surprised by anything. "Prohibition in effect."

"Look harder." He suggested. I walked inside of the closet to see a list of names, headed by Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Are these all of his victims?" I asked. There had to be at least a hundred on there. "What did you do in the 1920s? I'm sure you were a saint."

"I was here. Chicago's a big city." Damon explained. "Me and Capone were good friends. He asked me to turn him and I said no and got him arrested for tax evasion."

"Why not murder or any of the other illegal things he was doing?" I asked.

"Because not paying taxes is one of the worst things a person can do." Damon quipped.

"You don't pay taxes." I pointed out.

"I don't work." He countered. Okay, that was true.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I noticed him by the door.

"I'm going to his old hangout." Damon announced.

"You're not going without me." I argued.

"I need you to stay here and come up with a plan and I'll try not to die before I come back." Damon stated. I sighed and looked around the apartment. There weren't even any books. I had his diary, but that was about it.

Ashley's POV

Mom was currently at the station as she tried to locate anyone who had seen my dad. A locator spell would have been much easier.

At that point, Jeremy came over. I let him in.

"I have something that I need to tell you." He responded.

"I'm a bit occupied right now because my dad has kidnapped Caroline or vamp-napped." I stated.

"When did your dad get back?" He asked.

"It was yesterday I guess." I told him. "Mrs. Lockwood told him that Caroline is a vampire and now my mom is looking for her. I wish Bonnie was here, or that we knew another witch, BUT if this is something equally or slightly less important, you can tell me."

"I'm seeing ghosts." He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's mostly been Vicki, but I've also seen Logan." He told me. "I'm pretty sure it's because Bonnie brought me back to life."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I haven't told anyone." He responded. I didn't know how to deal with it and I thought that they would just go away, but they haven't. I don't know what to do."

"We'll talk to Bonnie about it when she gets back." I told him as I gave him a hug. "Thanks for telling me, but I really need to find Caroline."

Taylor's POV

I continued to read the diary as Stefan talked about his dark past. Eventually Lexi ended finding him and putting him through rehab. Apparently it took a long time to go through the process. Maybe there was a way to do this quicker. The Stefan had his humanity off. I was pretty sure that in the present, Stefan still cared because he wouldn't have called me or saved Damon.

I heard footsteps and voices. It sounded like Stefan and Klaus. I needed to hide. I went behind the bookcase or liquor case or whatever.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked. "Someone's been here."

"It's been deserted for decades." Stefan pointed out. "People probably break in all of the time. Why am I here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, I wondered why you asked for his name." Klaus stated. I looked on the wall and noticed Liam Grant was on there. "Then you told me. It was part of your special ritual. You kill and write the name down to relive it over and over."

Klaus came and moved the bookcase. I hid, hoping he wouldn't see me or hear me.

"Do you believe me now?" Klaus asked. "Come. Take a look."

Stefan walked in and looked at me. I had my finger over my lips.

"Look what I found." He stated. Well, I'm about to die. However, Stefan instead grabbed a bottle. He definitely cared about me. "1918, single malt"

"My favorite." Klaus declared. I almost had a heart attack, though I guess I would probably heal from that. I need to talk to someone about these werewolf rules. "Let's find someone to pair it with."

Stefan closed the case and I guess I was safe for now. I texted Damon to let him know that they were here.

After they left, I grabbed a vervain needle in case they came back. Luckily, it was Damon who came in.

"What took so long? I texted you an hour ago." I told him before he threw a bag at me.

"Put this on." He ordered. "I know where Stefan will be tonight."

"Did you not get the part about me almost dying?" I asked in frustration as I opened the bag to find a faded black dress

"I had an hour to realize that I shouldn't have left you alone and now I'm bringing you along." He told me. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." I admitted.

"Good now take a shower and get dressed." Damon replied. "You're all sweaty."

"So where is he gonna be?" I questioned.

"He'll be with Klaus. I'll distract him and you can deal with Stefan." He explained.

"Alright." I agreed.

"But you'll have about five minutes before Klaus kills me." Damon remarked as he got up. "I need you to be a brave dog here."

"Is this going to become a thing?" I asked.

"It's a term of endearment." Damon stated. "I finally know a wolf that I don't want to kill."

Anna's POV

I went to the Grill with Elena.

"So do you have a plan for winning Matt back?" I asked.

"I don't know if he'll want to take me back." Elena replied.

"He took you back before." I argued. "You broke his heart and you two still found a way back to each other. You're meant to be."

"I'm not sure if he thinks the way that you do." Elena argued.

"Just tell him you're sorry." I suggested. "I like people to be happy. Also, do you think Alaric might be interested in Casey? I know he's getting over Jenna, but one thing I've learned in my years on this planet is that you have to know when to move on."

"You know you're a good friend, Anna." Elena remarked. "I think you should let Alaric move at his own pace. If he likes Casey, he'll find his way to her. "So enough about other people's love lives. Let's talk about yours. You are with Tyler. What is that like?"

"Well we haven't been together much." I admitted. "This Caroline stuff has made things a bit difficult.

Ashley's POV

I sat at home as I waited to hear from my mom. I finally rang.

"Call Tyler because I found her." She told me. "We're going to get her back."

I made sure to notify him. They were in an old building that I didn't know about. It was on our family's old property. Tyler then came by to wake me up. I hoped that she was okay. I was pretty sure that Dad wouldn't kill her because he still loved us.

Once we got there, I went in with Mom and we saw him.

"Where is she?" She demanded, pointing her gun at him.

"Put the gun down, Liz." He requested. This was much different from the fights that they used to have. "I know what I'm doing."

"That's our daughter." Mom stated. "Her sister is about to have a baby. Caroline especially looks up to you. I also doubt that you want Ashley to lose whatever respect for you she has left."

"They'll trust me to do the right thing." He argued. Did he really not get it? "Let me do this, not because she's a monster, but because she's our daughter."

"You don't get it, Dad." I stated. "We don't care that she's a vampire. We don't care what she's done. She's been here for us when we need her, unlike you. Caroline knows right from wrong and she's helped Mom see it too. You need to trust her."

"Tyler." Mom stated. "She's in there."

Tyler walked down the stairs as Mom kept the gun pointed at him.

"You're not going in." Dad declared. Mom decided to shoot at the wall by him and that got him out of the way.

"Go in." She instructed.

Tyler walked out and brought Caroline with him. She seemed very weak.

"You three go home." She then told us. We headed out to Tyler's truck.

Taylor's POV

Damon went inside while I waited for him to bring Stefan out. I hoped that I would be able to convince him to come back with us.

Stefan threw Damon against a car as soon as he came out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The younger brother asked.

"What's wrong with you?" The older one countered. "First you kill my girlfriend and then you save my life. Are you good or bad? You can't be both."

"Klaus almost saw Taylor." Stefan replied. "You have to tell her to leave Chicago."

"She's not leaving until you're in rehab like Lindsay Lohan." Damon responded. I don't know if she was in rehab right now or not. I stopped keeping track. "I've tried to get her to stop, but she's stubborn."

"She's the reason why Klaus can't make hybrids." Stefan argued. "She was supposed to die in the ritual and now Klaus can't make hybrids. His witch will find that out any minute now. You need to tell her to leave. Compel her if you have to."

"You tell her." Damon remarked as I revealed myself. "And that compulsion thing is not gonna happen ever."

"Vervain doesn't stay in something." Stefan declared as Damon went inside.

"But my werewolf blood does." I stated. "I'm a werewolf, Stefan."

"You shouldn't be here." He stated, seemingly unfazed by my revelation. I don't know if he didn't believe me or didn't care.

"Why not?" I argued as he stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" He asked. I don't know what the point of that was. He knew the answer. "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus very long."

"I want you to come home." I stated as I put hand on his face. I then hugged him as I prepared to take out the needle. He grabbed my hand and I pushed it back, inadvertently losing the needle in the process.

"I don't want to come home." Stefan replied. "Even if you are stronger now, you're still not as strong as I am. Klaus is obsessed with siring hybrids. When he finds out that you're alive, he'll know what the problem is he'll kill you. I want to keep him away from you."

"So you're just going to give up?" I asked. "I thought you were a fighter. Come with me."

"What do you expect will happen?" He rebutted. "Things won't be like how they used to be."

"I know." I admitted. "We're both different, but that doesn't mean that we can't fix this."

"We can't fix this." Stefan replied. "You need to go home and find someone else. I don't care if it's Damon or Josh or whoever, but leave me alone."

"Lexi fixed you before." I replied. "She found you in the 20s and made you better."

"That took 30 years." Stefan told me. "I'm not going to let you waste your life trying to make me better. Let me go."

"I'm not giving up on you, Stefan." I declared.

"Yes you can and you're going to have to." He remarked. "I never want to see you again."

I raised my hand and slapped him, hoping it would knock some sense into him. I made sure that it wasn't too hard because I didn't want to accidentally knock his head off. He just walked away at that point. I guess this was the closure that I wanted.

I went to Damon's car and waited for him to come back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just take me home." I ordered.

Ashley's POV

Mom and I were with Caroline as she drank some blood to get her strength back. She laid down in her bed.

"Honey, we were raised this way, to hate vampires." Mom told her.

"You did." Caroline pointed out.

"You two taught me to." Mom declared.

"I just thought that he was the one who loved me the most." Caroline stated.

"He did and he will again." Mom promised. I wasn't so sure.

Mom then left, leaving the two of us to talk.

"For what it's worth, Mrs. Lockwood says she's sorry." I told her.

I got under her covers with her and she began to cry.

"Dad hates me." She wept. I hugged her tightly.

Taylor's POV

It didn't take that long to get back Mystic Falls. We made it back by 1:00. I noticed the street we were on.

"Stop here." I told Damon.

"You can't exactly walk from here." Damon replied as he stopped the car.

"Just stop." I ordered as I got out of the car. "I'm not going home."

I walked up to the house and decided to see if I could climb up into the open window. I could. I'm finally coordinated. I entered through it…before tripping over something like I always do.

"Taylor?" Josh asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be alone." I replied. "Is there any room in that bed for me?"

So Taylor wants to at least try to move on. The next chapter will have something big happen too. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Disturbing Behavior

No POV

Stefan and Klaus were waiting on the Original's sister Rebekah, whom Stefan had a history with, to finish getting dressed for the 21st century. She was having issues with the way that clothing had changed since the 20s. She also had a problem with the music that was playing over the intercom. As she went back to change, Stefan happened to notice Ronnie across the street, beckoning him. He walked out of the store and over in her direction.

Taylor's POV

I was currently in the kitchen with Ashley, Anna, and Josh. I wore a black coral tank top and a yellow miniskirt. I was on the phone. Damon had called to check up on me. Jeremy was currently at work.

"Are you seriously bringing chili to a potluck?" He asked. The Lockwoods were having a potluck. "Everyone brings chili."

"It's an old family recipe." I explained.

"I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon remarked.

"Goodbye, Damon." I told him as I hung up on him. At that point, Casey walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Aunt Casey."

"You know I'm starting to get tired of you not coming home." Casey admitted. "I know you're an adult and a werewolf, but this is two nights in a row."

"I was with Josh." I explained. "No, we didn't sleep together…or we didn't have sex with each other. So are you going to be available for the Lockwood party?"

"Yes." Casey said. "I apparently have council obligations now. So do people just not know that Damon is a vampire?"

"Pretty much." Ashley answered. She basically looked like she was about to pop any day now. "My mom knows and the mayor knows, but that's it."

"So just out of curiosity, why are you here, Josh?" Casey asked. "Are and Taylor getting back together or something?"

"We might try it out again." Josh admitted.

"Things didn't go well when she found Stefan." Anna stated. "We need to add some habanero."

"It's not in the recipe." I argued.

"You probably should change it." Casey suggested. "My mom used that recipe, and we hated it."

"I just want to pretend that I didn't spend the entire summer looking for someone who doesn't want to be with me." I remarked as I stirred the pot and then took some of the habanero. "I want to move on."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Ashley asked. "I mean no offense to you Josh, but don't you love Stefan?"

"I'm probably never going to see Stefan again." I explained. "I need to accept that."

"Why are you still wearing the necklace?" Anna asked.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I challenged. "You can't wear it. It's an antique and I'm not going to give it away."

"I don't have a problem with you wearing it." Josh declared as he touched the medallion. "I know old habits die hard."

No POV

Stefan finally made his way to his ex-girlfriend. He wasn't happy about it.

"What are you doing here, Ronnie?" He asked.

"Just observing you and your new mate." Ronnie remarked. Stefan knew that she was using the slang term for friend.

"You know he'll kill you if he finds out you're here." He pointed out.

"It's good to know that you care." She noted. "So this necklace of Rebekah's that Klaus wants is the one that you gave to Taylor, right?"

Stefan decided that he was too annoyed by her presence and started to walk away.

"I know you're planning something and I want to know what it is." She told him.

"I just have to keep them from finding the necklace." Stefan stated. "I guess Klaus wasn't paying attention when he killed her. I have everything under control and I don't need your assistance."

"I want to help you, Stefan." She whined as she rubbed her hand on his chest.

"That's good. It's good to want things." Stefan declared before he walked away.

Anna's POV

"So what's Tyler doing?" Ashley asked me after we went upstairs.

"He has practice and also his pre-practice training." I explained. "I don't think that's a lot of history of dating between vampires and werewolves, and no Taylor and Stefan don't count."

"So are you gonna help her during the full moon?" Ashley inquired.

"We'll see. We have some time to figure it out." I stated.

"Well I need to head home." The blonde remarked. "I want to get changed before the party. I'm not really feeling this outfit."

"Well you only have to put up with them for a few more days hopefully." I responded.

"Why don't you work at the hospital anymore?" She asked. "You were supposed to help me deliver."

"I can still be there." I told her. "Just call me and I'll wear some scrubs."

At that point, the doorbell rang.

Taylor's POV

I went to the door to find Caroline.

"I come bearing gifts." She announced as she was holding a bowl.

"Please say that's not chili." I remarked as Josh came and held my hand.

"I also have a friendly witch." Caroline said as Bonnie stepped out. I have a hug with my free hand.

"So what's with you holding hands?" Bonnie asked.

"We're thinking about getting back together." I responded. I then looked at Caroline. "Is that cool with you? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Yeah." Caroline replied as Ashley and Anna came downstairs. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go get changed." Ashley stated. "Anna's coming with me because you never know in this town."

"I can't believe that I left for the summer and everyone's lives go to hell." Bonnie commented.

We went into the kitchen to mix Caroline's chili with my chili.

"My dad's family is so boring." Bonnie commented.

"Well even your dad is kind of boring." I admitted. "He goes around and sells pills to people, except he's not a drug dealer, okay so he's kind of the legal kind."

"I would kill for boring right now." Caroline admitted. "Where's Elena."

"I honestly don't know." I admitted. "She's probably with Matt or looking for a job outside of town."

"Since when do you cook?" Caroline asked.

"Since I had a team of assistants." I answered. "I mean it isn't as ha…"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my upper chest. It was coming from the necklace.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked in concern.

"No, it's my necklace. It burned me." I replied as I threw it off. I then watched the burn start to heal itself. It's going to take me a while to get used to supernatural healing.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't wear it now." Josh suggested. "If it's hurting you, you should probably take it off."

"Let me see it." Bonnie requested.

I handed it to her by the chain. She grabbed it and some sparks shot out of it. Okay, what the fuck is up with this necklace? It's never done this before.

"I need to check my grimoires to see if there is anything that can explain this." Bonnie explained. "I think it might be a talisman like that one of Emily's."

Ashley's POV

I met up with Taylor and Bonnie at the party. She said something was wrong with her necklace. I was now wearing a white satin dress with daisies on it and a leather jacket. I really wanted to have this baby…only not today because I had plans.

"So I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what kind of magic was used." Bonnie declared.

"So has Jeremy seemed off to you lately?" I asked Taylor.

"I've barely seen him the past few days." Taylor admitted. "Why? Have you noticed anything wrong with him, other than at the party?"

"I don't think he's using drugs again, but something is definitely off about him." I explained.

"Have you talked to your dad?" She asked me.

"No, I am even angrier at him for trying to 'fix' Caroline." I answered as I felt the baby kick again. Maybe I should eat.

"Hey guys." Bonnie interrupted. We turned to look at her to notice the necklace was floating. "It's definitely a talisman."

I then went to check out the various kinds of chili. Damon was right. Why didn't anything bring anything else? Speaking of Damon, I noticed him and Alaric.

"Let me give you a heads up. These Founders' parties are just a front so the council can meet in the back." Damon told him.

"So are you and Taylor just going to stop looking for Stefan?" I asked.

"Stefan doesn't want to be found." Damon pointed out.

"Well what about Caroline?" I questioned. "You need to figure out something to do about the fact that she's sired to you."

My mom then came down.

"Damon? The mayor just called for the council meeting." She stated as they walked off. That left me with the teacher. I decided to get some chili.

After I was done eating, I went inside. I found Jeremy. He seemed he was talking to someone I couldn't see.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Vicki." He answered. That worried me a bit. "You have nothing to be worried about. There's nothing romantic."

"Have you told Bonnie that you're seeing ghosts?" I inquired as I stood close to him. "Vicki, if you're here, I want you to leave him alone."

"Don't be mean. I'm the only one that she can talk to." Jeremy stated. Had he forgotten about what happened the night she died?

"You need to tell Bonnie." I declared as I left the room.

Anna's POV

I decided to go inside the house and into Tyler's room. His bed was nice and soft and I knew that he would be back soon. Never in my life did I dream of dating the football star. The werewolf that is the football star. That's strangely familiar to that movie _Teen Wolf_ except Tyler is a lot hotter and taller than Michael J. Fox. You know no one seems to remember the original Michael Fox. The guy was in _Falcon Crest _and pretty much every classic TV show.

I wonder if I should take my clothes off, but I don't want anyone else to walk in here, so I won't.

No POV

In Chicago, Stefan was currently being tortured by the witch Gloria. She had seen the necklace and Taylor in her visions. Stefan was currently resisting the spells.

"Just be calm and let me get it." She instructed. "I see something. It's the girl the girl with the necklace again. You know her. You love her, but why does Klaus want the necklace from her? She's the doppelganger. She was supposed to die in the sacrifice. She probably became a werewolf herself by living, but that's why he can't create hybrids."

"Am I interrupting?" Ronnie said as she appeared and broke Gloria's neck. "I guess you did need my help."

Taylor's POV

I met up with Ashley inside the house.

"Did Stefan tell you where he got the necklace from?" She asked.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he even knew that it had mystical properties to it." I explained. "I just want to know why it took until now."

Casey then walked over looking very nervous. "We're leaving. I hope you're ready."

"Where are Anna and Jeremy?" I asked.

"Jeremy was talking to Bonnie." Ashley answered. "I don't know about Anna. Oh my god."

"What is it?" I asked in concern.

"My dad's here. My mom told me that Damon compelled him to leave, but he's still here." Ashley explained. "I need to find Caroline."

Casey and I went outside and were met by Damon and Ric.

"No you can't go yet. We have a problem." Damon stated. "Bill Forbes can't be compelled."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know but he threatened to out me." Damon declared. That's ironic. "Don't even get me started on the irony of that."

"What does he want?" I questioned.

"He wants to put vervain in the water supply." Casey answered. "It might not be a bad idea."

"Casey, we have a vampire living in our house that needs to use our shower." I pointed out.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon replied.

"He's Ashley and Caroline's dad." I reminded him.

"And when I kill him, they'll have one more parent than we do." Damon responded.

"No, you're not killing him." I argued. "Caroline will never forgive you for that. She'll never take you back."

"Damon, don't be unreasonable." His best friend urged. Damon looked for the ring on his finger and then suddenly snapped his neck.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked as he headed back into the house. I looked to Casey. "Take him to the house. I need to try to stop him."

No POV

"So I've been thinking about this plan of yours." Ronnie remarked as she covered Gloria's body. "You know that Klaus is too paranoid to trust anyone, let alone you. You might be able to get something out of Rebekah. She's the one who was into you. I think you should ignore her and maybe she'll spill. Bond with Klaus, if you have to."

"So in other words, you want to act like you." Stefan quipped.

"The only thing I don't understand is why. I understand that you want to keep Klaus away from Taylor, but there has to be something more. What else do you want?" She asked.

"Was that hypothetical, or do you want me to answer?" He responded. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Stefan, you should trust me." She pouted. "I just saved you and probably Taylor from this crazy bitch."

"I knew them in the 20s." He explained. "They were running from someone. Someone scared them and I want to know who."

"There's a hunter." Ronnie remarked. "I've heard of him."

"This hunter must have some reason for someone like Klaus to fear him." Stefan mused.

"If you're making a move against Klaus, I want to help." She offered.

"I work alone." Stefan told her before he walked away. "If you want a partner, try talking to my brother."

Anna's POV

Tyler finally made it home. He walked up to his room to see me.

"Welcome home." I greeted him. "How was football?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I was waiting for you." I told him. "I haven't got to see you much since we got together. I know it's kind of late and you probably don't want to go on a date, so I want to spend some time with you."

"You know I'm not very good at relationships." He admitted. "I've never really wanted to be tied down."

"Well I've helped you tie yourself down before." I quipped. "Well chain, but you get the picture. I haven't been a relationship girl much either. I don't know if this is going to last, but I like you."

He then gave me a hug.

"Yeah, before we cuddle, you're taking a shower." I told him. "You smell like a wet dog."

"This is sexy." He argued.

"Not it's sweaty." I replied. That led to him taking his shirt off and kissing me.

Ashley's POV

I got Taylor's text about Damon and found Caroline.

"Care, Damon wants to kill Dad." I told her.

"What are you serious?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, you need to stop him." I explained. She looked kind of hesitant about it. I think this was a sire bond thing. "Caroline, you can't let him kill Dad."

"I don't know if I can stop him." Caroline admitted. Well that was not good.

Taylor's POV

I decided to use my advanced hearing to see if I could locate the room that Bill was in. I found that Damon was in the same room as him. It meant that I didn't have a lot of time. I went to the room. I don't know what I was going to do. Damon was definitely stronger than me, but I might be able to catch him by surprise. I need to hold him off so he can't kill Mr. Forbes.

I ran upstairs and found Damon was drinking from him. He stopped before he killed him. Caroline was supposed to be helping me. I ran over to him and threw him against the wall.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Damon questioned. "There's no reason for you to save this asshole."

"He's my best friend's dad." I pointed out. "And I don't want you to go around killing people in cold blood."

"It's who I am, Taylor." He argued. "You can't change me."

"I can try." I remarked. I grabbed his neck and snapped it. "Let's see how you like it."

I then looked at Bill.

"As for you, I think you need to get in your car and head back to your boyfriend." I stated. "No one wants you here and there is no way in hell that you're putting vervain in the water supply.

Ashley's POV

Taylor told me that she had saved my dad. I guess she was a badass now. I guess I need to thank her, though I'm not really sad to see me dad go. I also found out that Jeremy told Bonnie the truth.

Anna's POV

I got out of the bed after we were done. Tyler wasn't asleep this time.

"So when am I going to wake up with you in the morning?" He asked.

"It'll probably be sometime after you take me out on a date." I told him.

"Well I can't tomorrow. I have this thing at the school that I need to take care of." Tyler responded.

"Sounds interesting, I want to come with." I stated.

"I can't let you. It's kind of seniors only." He said as I finished putting my dress on.

"Maybe I'll skip a year." I joked. I gave him a kiss before I went out his window. I saw a familiar figure outside. "Taylor. What are you still doing here?"

I then noticed the ponytail. I didn't have a chance to run before Veronica snapped my neck and it all went black.

Taylor's POV

I went home to find Elena was back and Ric was on the couch, not yet awake.

"I've never seen the ring work before." Casey admitted. "I'm glad that I've never had to use mine. So how long is he going to be dead?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I've never actually been there when he wakes up. I'm pretty sure Damon will wake up first. I thought he needed a taste of his own medicine."

In the morning, I was with Caroline, Ashley and Josh in town square. I didn't have any idea where Anna was. Mrs. Lockwood said that she hadn't seen her. I really hoped that something bad hadn't happened to her.

"So it's about time that someone showed Damon that he couldn't do whatever he wanted." Ashley remarked. "So how does it feel being different now? Did it feel good?"

"Well it felt good saving your dad." I explained. "I really wish that I knew where Anna was."

"Guess I know not to get on your bad side." Josh joked as he grabbed my hand.

"Is there any way that I can become unsired to Damon." Caroline asked. "I know he was probably at partially trying to protect me, but it'll be hard for me to forgive him. I probably will, but it'll be hard."

"Maybe you love him." Ashley suggested. It was at that point, that we saw Bill heading out to his car. Ashley and Caroline went over to talk to him.

Ashley's POV

"Hey." I greeted him. "So are you leaving?"

"I wanna head home before somebody kills me." He answered.

"Daddy, I'm going to be okay." Caroline called to him. He walked back over.

"You're a vampire, sweetie. I don't think you're ever going to be okay again." He declared. "Call me when you have the baby."

All of a sudden, I felt very wet. Uh oh.

"I don't think that'll be necessary because my water just broke." I stated. He and Caroline quickly put me in the front seat of his car and we began to drive to hospital. I then felt a sharp pain. I think it was a contraction.

No POV

Damon heard a knock at the door. He neck was hurting. He opened to the door to see Taylor.

"I accept written apologies only." He declared. All that she did was smirk.

"I thought you two were besties." Ronnie stated.

"What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

"I'm looking for a partner in crime. Are you interested?" The doppelganger questioned. "Feel like a road trip?"

"Why not?" Damon responded. "I could use a break from this a town right about now. Where we going?"

"Away from here." Ronnie replied. "That's all that I'm saying right now."

So Ronnie went after Anna herself to find Mikael. Also there's the big news of this chapter. Ashley's about to have her baby. Also, Taylor and Josh are holding hands. She doesn't think Stefan's coming back, so his return will complicate the rebudding relationship. And lastly Taylor gave Damon a taste of his own medicine. There's a poll about this story on my profile. Please don't forget to review.


	12. The Reckoning

Ashley's POV

I was currently in hospital room with Caroline and Taylor. They told me that I couldn't start labor until my contractions were further apart. I was going to forego the drugs and probably take some vampire blood afterwards.

"Why does it have to be tonight?" Caroline complained. Tonight was the big senior prank night. I don't know why they were doing it at the beginning of the year. Most places do it at the end.

"If you want to go, you can go." I told her and Taylor. "I'll still be here when you're done. Go have fun."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"I'll be fine. Jeremy's here." I promised. I did wish that I knew where Anna was, though.

Taylor's POV

After we left the hospital, we began to set up our pranks. Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Josh were with us as we prepared. We just had to sneak out without setting any of the mousetraps off. Suddenly, the door opened and the lights went on, setting them all off. Damn it. Matt was in the doorway, looking freaked. I had on a blue-striped tank, navy jacket and jeans.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked in annoyance. "Do you know how long it took set all of those mousetraps up?"

"You forgot about Senior Prank Night, didn't you?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly…" Matt declared after some deep breaths.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked angrily. "We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year."

"Yeah, Matt, if I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena told him.

"I'm surprised any of you are doing this with Ashley's baby and all." Matt replied.

"Ashley said it was okay." I explained.

"We are about to be seniors and my sister understands that." Caroline remarked. "These are the memories that stay us forever…"

"And if we don't make them now, we'll regret it." I interrupted.

"Go ahead. Make fun. I don't care." The vampire responded.

"You're all lame and I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler declared. "Coming, Fell?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here." My boyfriend declared. It was weird calling him that again. He grabbed my hand and we began to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Elena asked. "There is no leaving to make out."

"We're going to superglue Ric's desk shut." I declared. "It's called making memories."

I noticed Caroline smiling before we left. In the hall, we noticed that Tyler was instructing some lessers to do some things. We walked down the hall and through the double doors before we ran into…fuck.

"There's my girl." Klaus declared. "Hmm…you've got some wolf in you."

"Run, Josh." I told him. Klaus decided to grab him.

"You are supposed to be dead." Klaus declared. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Take me and leave him alone." I begged.

No POV

Damon sat in the passenger seat as Ronnie drove. She still hadn't told him where they were going.

"Are you hungry?" The doppelganger asked. "Let's stop for a bite. We can head to a truck stop and eat a trucker."

"Stop being cute." Damon ordered.

"That's not possible." She declared.

"We've been driving aimlessly for hours." He stated. "Tell me where we're going."

"Too far for you to go running back." She answered.

"I don't want to go back." He replied.

"What's the problem with you and Taylor? Or is it Caroline?" She asked flirtatiously.

She then kissed him before he pulled away.

"It looks like you don't do it for me anymore." He remarked.

Ashley's POV

Casey came into the room at that point. She inspected my dilation…she inspected my vagina.

"Okay Ashley, it looks like we're ready to go." She declared. "Now before we get started, this is your last chance for an epidural. Are you sure you don't want it."

"Yes." I declared, even though Caroline wasn't here and Anna was still MIA. It was already starting to really hurt at this point. "Let's go."

"Okay, I need you to start pushing." Casey instructed.

Taylor's POV

Klaus dragged Josh the hall and I followed. He knew I wouldn't leave him.

"You've caused me a great issue, Love." Klaus told me. "The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I think it has to do with you still living."

"Then just kill me and let him go." I demanded.

"I have to know that I'm right first." Klaus declared as he brought up into the gym. "I do have ways of making you suffer. If you do as I say, your new boyfriend lives."

Inside there were a bunch of people setting up cups for some reason. I didn't quite understand it.

"Attention seniors." Klaus said in an American accent. It was a higher pitch than his normal voice. "You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. You can all go home. You two, I remember you."

He had stopped Chad and Dana.

"Who are you?" Dana asked. Don't just stand there, you idiot. Run.

"Oh, don't worry about I wasn't in my right head last time. Dana, I want you to lift your right leg." Klaus stated. She did so. "Now Chad, if she lowers your leg, I want you to beat her to death."

"Leave them alone." Josh demanded.

"Come Klaus, you don't have to hurt innocent people." I told him, even though I didn't think it would work.

"Oh come on, Love. Of course I do." Klaus remarked.

No POV

Ronnie finally stopped to get gas and Damon got out.

"Now I want you to tell me what we're doing and where we're going." Damon demanded.

"So I have this." The blonde replied as she took out the necklace. "Klaus wants it."

"Why would Klaus want Taylor's necklace?" Damon inquired.

"I don't care, but I'm not letting him have it." She explained. "But I have something else too."

"I'm listening." He remarked.

"This is not going to win you any points with Taylor." Ronnie declared as she opened the trunk.

Anna's POV

I felt the trunk opening finally. My hands and legs with tied with vervain ropes. I saw that she had recruited Damon.

Ashley's POV

Jeremy and my mom were in the room with me. I really hoped that this wouldn't take much longer. It really hurt.

"It's crowning." Casey replied. "Just a little bit more."

"You can do this." Jeremy encouraged.

It wasn't helping the pain was still excruciating. You know there was one thing that I wondered. I wonder if this hurt more, or turning into a werewolf did. Taylor described it as the worst pain that she's ever felt. I'd probably have to find someone who's experienced both to really know.

Taylor's POV

In the gym, Dana was starting to lose her balance. I guess that I could probably save her if I needed to.

"What did you do to Stefan?" I asked Klaus.

"He's in a time out." Klaus answered as Bonnie, Elena, and Matt walked into the gym.

"You guys need to leave now." I yelled at them. Before they could move, Klaus ran and stood behind Bonnie.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Klaus declared, while still holding Josh. "I'm guessing that Taylor being alive and possibly a werewolf have to do with you. Dana, you and Chad can sit tight."

"If you want someone to blame, blame me." The witch declared. "Let Taylor and Josh go."

"There's no need for blame, Love." Klaus declared. Why does he call every girl Love? "I just need you to fix the problem since you're the one who caused it."

At that point, a blonde girl that I had never seen dragged Tyler in.

"Get off me." He declared.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce my sister Rebekah." Klaus remarked. "Be careful, she can be quite mean."

"You're an ass." Rebekah told him as she shoved Tyler into his arms. He threw Josh to me.

"Leave him alone." Josh demanded.

"I'm gonna make this simple." Klaus explained. "Whenever I try to make a hybrid, they die. It's quite unfortunate."

Klaus then fed his blood to Tyler. I hoped I wasn't next.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrid, Bonnie." Klaus declared before he broke Tyler's neck.

"He killed him." Matt stated. Yes, that was what happened.

"He's not dead." I pointed out. "Klaus wants to turn him into a hybrid. I might have to die for that to happen."

"Might is the key word." Klaus said as he looked at Bonnie. "Go fetch your grimoires and whatever else you need. Taylor and Joshua are staying with me."

Klaus grabbed Josh and Rebekah grabbed me. At that point, the three of them left.

"So this is the girl that Stefan is so mad about." She remarked. "The original was much prettier."

Wouldn't she look just like me?

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus told her. "Take the wolf-boy elsewhere."

Rebekah dragged Tyler's body away, leaving us with Chad and Dana and all these cups. I know it shouldn't be a priority, but what the fuck are these cups for?

Ashley's POV

"One more push." Casey told me. I pushed again and that was when I heard crying. I did it. "It's a girl."

The nurse cleaned her and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She had a head of brown hair.

Anna's POV

Damon put me on the table without untying me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"What if I told you a way to kill Klaus permanently?" Ronnie asked.

"I would say that you are delusional and desperate, or drunk." Damon declared. That's a lot of alliteration.

"Well here's the thing. My friend Pearl told me of a vampire that knew how to kill Klaus." Ronnie explained. Oh crap. I can't believe this. "She only told one person."

"No." I replied.

Taylor's POV

"So why do you want these hybrids?" I asked Klaus. "Do you want to use them as sex slaves?"

Klaus looked completely flabbergasted by my question.

"Is she always like this?" He asked Josh.

"Pretty much." Josh declared.

We waited a few minutes until the door opened. To my surprise, Stefan walked in.

"You're here." I noted.

"Klaus." He said.

"Are you here to save your damsel?" Klaus asked. I wasn't a damsel. He was just stronger.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan responded. What was he doing? "I also want to pledge my eternal loyalty to you."

"You already broke that pledge once." Klaus pointed out. What happened between them?

"Taylor doesn't mean anything to me." Stefan boasted. He made that pretty clear earlier. "I'll do whatever you ask."

"Okay, let's drink on it." Klaus stated as he got up. He pointed to Chad and Dana. "Kill them. Go ahead kill them."

"Stefan, you don't have to." I explained. Klaus then came over and smacked me to the ground. Stefan charged over and grabbed him. Klaus responded by grabbing him by the neck.

"She means nothing? Your lies keep piling up." The hybrid told him.

"Let them go." He choked out, probably referring to me and Josh. He should let Dana and Chad go too. "I will do whatever you ask. You have my word."

"Your word is meaningless to me." Klaus pointed out. "I lived by your word all summer and I never had to resort to this. _Stop fighting and kill them_. _You will do whatever I say when I say and you will not run. If I say 'jump', you won't even ask how high."_

At that point, Stefan rushed over to Dana and killed her before doing the same to Chad. I decided to hold onto Josh tightly.

Anna's POV

"I'm not going to do it." I reiterated.

"Just do it." Damon demanded.

"No. Neither of you are my friends." I argued.

"I think if you want make an omelet, you have to break some eggs." Ronnie whispered to him as if I couldn't hear her. I watched as she went into the car and pulled out a stake and stabbed me in the stomach with it. I groaned in pain. "Now tell us who the vampire is."

"His name's Mikael." I groaned in pain. "He's a vampire who hunts vampire. You don't want to wake him. He'll kill us all."

"What do you mean wake him?" Damon asked. I wasn't going to like this.

Ashley's POV

I couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. They should be done by now. Jeremy had his phone off during the delivery. The baby was quiet and asleep in my arms. I was kind of tired myself.

"So what do you want to name her?" The nurse asked.

"How about Jennifer Miranda Forbes-Gilbert?" I asked Jeremy.

"It sounds good." He agreed before the nurse began to write on the birth certificate.

Taylor's POV

It's nice to see a vampire in his true element." Klaus told me.

"You did this to him." I pointed out.

"I only invited him to the party. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus argued.

"Where is it?" Rebekah interrupted. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked as his sister angrily walked toward us.

"That bitch has my necklace." Rebekah stated as she held Caroline's phone. Could I even take offense to that term anymore since it was technically true?

"Well, well, more lies." Klaus commented as he looked at the picture.

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked looking like she was about to lose it.

"I don't have it." I told her.

"You're lying." She remarked as she rushed over and bit me. Klaus threw her off as I felt my neck healing itself.

"Knock it off!" He scolded her.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah demanded as he held her back.

"Where's the necklace, Love?" Klaus asked tenderly.

"Ronnie took it." I explained.

"Verena. Well that's a pity because it would make things easier for your witch." Klaus said. "Since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it."

Klaus set the scoreboard to 20 minutes. How did he figure out how to work that?

"If Bonnie hasn't found the solution by then, I want to feed on Taylor." Klaus told Stefan. "You know you want to taste that wolf blood of hers."

"Klaus, stop doing this." I ordered as if he was going to listen.

"No one leaves." He told Rebekah. "If she tries to leave, kill him."

So if the timer runs out, is Josh free to go?

Anna's POV

"So are you going to untie me or at least remove this stake from me?" I asked.

"If I untie you, you'll run away." Veronica remarked before she pulled the stake out. That was true.

"I want my phone." Damon told the doppelganger.

"Do you need to talk to Taylor?" She teased.

"Give me my phone." Damon ordered. He noticed his messages. "Bonnie's been texting me. Klaus has Taylor and Josh. I'm going back. You get shotgun."

"You're going to get yourself killed." Ronnie told him as he walked off. "The Damon I know wouldn't be stupid."

"That's because he knows better than to give his life for you." I quipped. "Let's get this over with. Though, as soon as we get there, you're untying me."

Taylor's POV

"Ashley's dad: Stefan he could resist compulsion." I pointed out. "You can too."

"Yes, I'm sure he has plenty of practice that I don't." Stefan quipped. Rebekah had actually left the gym, but we didn't want to take any chances. I could get through to him.

"Okay, well you can drink from me." I told him. "You can't kill me."

"They call me the ripper because I tear bodies apart." Stefan pointed out as I looked over Chad and Dana's perfectly intact corpses. "I do not know what I would do to you. The only way to stop me is for you to kill me."

"No, you can fight it." I argued. "You can fight."

"Why because I love you?" He asked.

"Yes, because you love me." I pointed out. I don't think that love was the reason that we broke up. "You're strong enough for this."

"You're right because through all of this, you're the one thing that's kept me from giving up." Stefan remarked. I felt pretty bad for Josh right now. "I want to turn it off and I can't help what I am, Taylor. The more blood I have the more I want. I could kill you by knocking your head off or breaking your neck."

After a few minutes, the clock was almost at zero.

"Taylor, you need to run." He told me. "Josh, stay here, I'm compelled to go after her. You'll only be in the way if you go with her."

"I think you're strong enough to do this." Josh told him. "Nothing's stronger than love."

The buzzer then went off and Stefan looked at me hungrily.

"RUN!" He ordered.

I ran since no one seemed to be watching the room right now. I hoped that this was going to work. I ran down the halls. I knew that he was faster than me. He kept running into things. I headed to the cafeteria. I went through the door and once again found myself face-to-face with Klaus.

"You witch has just figured out that you need to stay alive." He stated. He took me to the cafeteria where we noticed that Stefan had a mop and was planning to stake himself with it.

"Now this is interesting." Klaus commented. "The only thing stronger than your thirst for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"NO!" Stefan groaned.

"Come on your humanity is killing you." The hybrid stated. "All of the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No." Stefan repeated.

"You're strong but you're not strong enough." Klaus said as he removed the wood from his hands. Turn it off. _TURN IT OFF_"

Stefan stood silently. I think it worked. He just looked at me hungrily.

"What did you do?" I asked in shock.

"I fixed him." Klaus declared. "Now how about you drink from the doppelganger? Be careful though. I need to keep her alive."

He came at me and bit into my neck. I screamed and he fed until I blacked out.

Ashley's POV

"Damon just called me." Jeremy said as he entered the room. "He said that Klaus went after Taylor."

"What is Klaus even doing back in town?" I asked in confusion. The doctors were currently running tests on Jenna.

"I have no idea." Jeremy replied.

Taylor's POV

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I had several wires attached to me, one which I think was putting wolfsbane into my veins.

"Why am I here?" I asked the nurse.

"I need to go." I replied. I wasn't sure if I could walk.

"That's not happening sweetie." She answered. "You've lost a lot of blood."

I then noticed the blood seemed to be coming out of me.

"Why are you taking my blood?" I asked. I felt really weird right now. I knew I would be fine, but I didn't understand.

"It's for your friend Klaus." She declared. I guess she was compelled. She then injected me with some wolfsbane. "You need plenty of rest."

I awoke shortly after. Damon had unhooked everything from me. When did he get here? I was still very woozy. I actually felt high to be honest.

"Let's get you home." Damon stated.

"Ashley…" I managed to get out. "She needs blood."

Damon sighed and ended up carrying me to her room before I fell asleep.

Ashley's POV

I saw Damon walking carrying a sleeping Taylor. I was a little confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She just lost a lot of blood and is on wolfsbane." He explained. "Speaking of blood, you need some."

He put her down, then bit into his wrist.

"Don't you have a needle?" I asked.

"Just drink it." He instructed. I put his wrist in my mouth and sucked on it. I did feel better. I wondered where Caroline was though. "Klaus is gone. Anna is with Ronnie."

"Tell her that it's a girl." I told him. I guess now I just needed to wait for them to get done with the baby because I felt great. I did need to make sure not to die, though.

Taylor's POV

Once I was conscious again, I noticed that I was in the boarding house. Damon had poured me a drink. I really wanted it.

"I'm sorry that I left you there." He apologized. "That wasn't a thing that a friend should do."

"It wouldn't have done any good." I admitted.

"Still I'm not going to leave you again." He stated. "You were right. I probably shouldn't have killed Ric. I know this won't help, but I got it back. You can do whatever you want with it."

"He's really gone. I saw nothing in his eyes." I stated. "Stefan's let it all go."

"Then we'll let him go." Damon declared.

"Well isn't this sweet?" Stefan interrupted.

"What are you doing here, Bro?" Damon asked.

"I live here, remember?" Stefan responded. "You just keep doing what you're doing. I won't stop you. Go ahead and date Josh if you want, Taylor. Klaus is gone, but I need to protect you. You're his blood supply."

Anna's POV

We arrived at the cemetery in Charlotte.

"Are you sure he's here?" Ronnie asked me

"Yes, I helped put him here." I explained. "He's in there. Now a deal is a deal."

She cut the ropes and I ran for the hills.

The final name is Jenna. Next is the first day of school. Since werewolves heal, Klaus had to put wolfsbane in her. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Taylor's POV

I woke up early the morning. Anna had returned last night and was also woken by my alarm.

"What the fuck?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm meeting Ric to train in the woods." I told her. "Where were you?"

"Ronnie kidnapped me and made my find a hunter named Mikael." She explained. "If you're gonna go, then go because I want to sleep longer."

After I got dressed in workout clothes, we went into the woods. He had a dummy set up. He demonstrated how to use his wrist-stake-thing.

"So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes." He explained. "Now you try it."

"Okay." I agreed as I punched as hard as I could…knocking the top off of it. "I guess that was too much."

"I'm gonna say that you should lay off the weights." He replied as he showed a grenade. "You know what this is?"

"Yeah it's a vervain grenade." I responded. "I've used them."

"Then you know the element of surprise is the key." He stated as he pulled the pin and handed to me. "Surprise!"

I threw it in the air before it exploded, clearly not amused. It might not be have wounded me, but it probably would still hurt me.

"That wasn't funny." I told him angrily.

"Do you think I'm trying to be?" He asked. "Vampires will hurt whoever they want and take whatever they want."

"Let's be a little less narrow." I replied. "There's no need to lump all of them together. You can say Stefan."

"I get why you're here. You want to hurt Stefan like he hurt you." Ric stated. "You probably don't need me for that."

"Do you think I'm crazy to think that I can take on a vampire that is stronger than me?" I asked him.

"I think you're trying to deal with it." He replied. "I also think that you should stay with Josh. I think that if you want it bad enough, you can beat Stefan, probably kill him. Now we need to get ready for school."

Ashley's POV

I was ready for school, wearing a blue polka dot dress with a yellow tee underneath. I was trying something different that I was a mom. I might go back. I'm not sure. Now I just had to wait for Dad to show up. I needed someone to help me take care of the baby while I was at school. The current plan was that he and his boyfriend were going to move here. They weren't going to be living with us, but it would make things easier.

"So you probably know this better than I do." I declared as I handed Jenna to him. "Text me if you need anything."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" He asked.

"I don't get maternity leave from school." I explained. "This is how I have to do it. So when is Steven going be here?"

"They should get here tomorrow night." He answered as I grabbed my keys. "I know that you don't like him very much but he and Regan are making a big sacrifice for you, so you should be grateful."

Later, I was at school with Taylor and Anna.

"Well it's a new year." Taylor remarked. "I only have one left."

"It feels different." I stated.

"Well the last few days have been crazy, but we are going to have a good year." Anna declared. "So what if my boyfriend is hybrid and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Yeah, and I'm fine with the fact that my boyfriend can see ghosts including his ex." I added.

"It's me and Stefan's anniversary." Taylor said. "Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Okay, that does suck." I agreed.

"So what's with the change in look?" Anna asked me.

"I'm trying something new." I explained. "Being a mom just feels different."

"How are you dealing with that?" Taylor questioned.

"My dad's boyfriend and his daughter are going to help. I don't think I'm going to have much of a social life anymore."

As soon as I went in, I went to find Jeremy. I wondered if we were going to have a wedding at this point. I still didn't know if I was ready. Getting married would be…normal and I'm kind of accustomed to the abnormal. It's just confusing at this point. I don't know how to explain it.

No POV

Veronica dangled a live mouse over Mikael's body. She had tried many things, but wasn't having a lot of success. Mikael apparently didn't want to eat. The fact that Damon was calling only made her more annoyed. He was growing impatient and she was growing more and more irritable. She went and grabbed a man who was mourning. Because of her compulsion, he would be fine.

Taylor's POV

I went to my locker where I got a phone call from Damon.

"I'm fine, Damon." I told him.

"Well you might not want to come over for a while." He stated. "Klaus's sister has checked in."

"Which is Rebekah there?" I questioned.

"Klaus left her here." The older Salvatore explained. "She's apparently going wherever Stefan does."

"Where is Stefan?" I asked.

"Is that the bell?" He questioned. "Ring, ring."

And he hung up on me. I then noticed Anna standing by a poster for the same bonfire as last year.

"You going?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thin…" She started before Tyler cut her off with a kiss.

"Happy first day." He then said.

"Is that blood?" I asked, noticing a spot on his shirt.

"Unbelievable." She declared before she pushed him into the bathroom. I followed. I was in the men's room on the first day again.

"What the hell?" He responded.

"The first rule of being a vampire is don't get breakfast at school." Anna lectured him.

"Chill, it was just a blood bag." Tyler explained as I checked the stalls for any members of the male gender.

"I didn't give you any blood bags." Anna pointed out.

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler rebutted.

"Rebekah's here? Why are you hanging out with Originals?" She asked. I've never seen her so angry.

"Klaus told her to watch me and protect his new asset." Tyler explained as I grabbed some towels.

"Why are you okay with it?" She questioned.

"I'm his first successful hybrid." He stated. "Don't you think that's kind of awesome?"

"No, it's not awesome." Anna declared.

"I'm gonna go." I announced as I handed her the towels and headed for the door. "Good luck with this."

I walked out of the bathroom and found myself next to Stefan.

"Hello Taylor." He greeted me. 'Funny how history repeats itself."

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I'm at school. Go T-wolves." He declared. I'm not sure who was acting like the bigger douche.

"Why?" I asked.

"Klaus told me to watch over you." Stefan answered. "I'm just doing what he tells me."

"I need to get to class." I told him.

"Class is this way." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go, Stefan." I ordered. He held my arm tightly as I planned my escape.

"Taylor, I don't want to be a senior for the 100th and if I don't have a choice, neither do you." He responded.

"I said let go." I remarked.

"Let her go." Josh told him. Hooray for chivalry, even though he's kind of useless.

He let go and promptly pushed Josh against a locker.

"You might not want to be the tough guy around me." Stefan warned him. "I'll see you two in History."

At that point, we went to History. We told Ric about what had happened in the hall.

"What is he doing here?" The teacher asked us.

"Klaus compelled him to guard me or something." I explained. "I guess I'm one of Klaus's assets and Tyler is the other."

"Now he's your bodyguard?" Josh questioned.

"I don't know, but he's not Stefan." I pointed out as the bell rang and students began to come in "Him being is not good for any of us."

I then took my seat. Elena wasn't in the class. Josh sat next to me.

"You're in my seat." Stefan told the guy on the other side.

"Welcome back, Seniors and welcome to AP American History." Alaric began. "Let's start with our countries original founders, the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" A familiar British accent asked. Great, she's here too.

"There's no evidence that Vikings ever came here, and the Natives would have still been here first." Ric pointed out as she took a seat. "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new and history happens to be my favorite subject." The Original declared.

Ashley's POV

Later in the day, I ended up finding Jeremy.

"I just saw Matt talking to Vicki." He replied.

"How is that even possible?" I questioned.

"Bonnie managed to bring him back to life after he nearly drowned himself." Jeremy explained. Why didn't I know of that? "Apparently he can see her now. She said that she could come back."

"You need to tell Bonnie about it." I told him. "She really needs to know about this. Remember all those lectures about the balance of nature?"

Taylor's POV

After school, I was running laps while Josh practiced. Matt wasn't on the team or something, so he was quarterback. That seemed familiar for some reason. Also, Rebekah apparently had joined the cheerleading squad. Caroline was upset. I also noticed that Tyler compelled the coach. That's a dick move.

Speaking of dicks, Stefan started to run alongside me.

"Hello again." He remarked as I continued to run. "Are you going to bonfire? It sound fun."

"Go away, Stefan." I ordered.

"Think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Are you bringing Josh?" He asked.

"Of course I am." I declared. "He's my boyfriend and you're not."

At that moment, I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Watch it, asshole." Stefan declared as he pushed him to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"Some guy that has been assigned to protect a wolf that can make other wolves better." He stated. That actually didn't sound as crazy as it could be considering the school's name.

No POV

In Charlotte, Ronnie was dripping the man's blood that she compelled onto Mikael.

"No." Mikael declared. "Get it away."

"You need blood." The blonde pointed out.

"Get it away from me!" He ordered.

"Fine, go home and remember nothing." She compelled before looking over him. "I remember you. You were in Chicago in the 20s. You were looking for Klaus and Rebekah."

Ashley's POV

After school, I went home. Now it was time for me to be a mom. That meant no bonfire. I wasn't breastfeeding and I honestly had no idea what to do.

"I'm home." I told my dad.

"She's asleep now." He stated as he walked toward the door. "You just need to stay here."

"Jeremy's going to be here soon." I remarked.

Taylor's POV

That night, I was with everyone who could come in Alaric's classroom. I didn't really dress up. I had on a white tee with an elephant on it with a black jacket and ripped leggings.

"I'll get Stefan away from the bonfire at which point Ric can vervain him." I explained.

"Can't Bonnie just do something?" Damon asked.

"I'm keeping her out of this." I declared. "I don't want to be dependent on her to do everything. Caroline do you know what to do?"

"I'll have the Forbes jail cell ready." She promised.

"Aren't we forgetting about a blonde Original?" Damon inquired. "We don't have any daggers."

"That's what you're for." I told her. "You're supposed to charm her."

"I think you'd have better luck with the dagger." Ric quipped.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?" Damon rebutted. Maybe if he apologized for it.

"Sorry I'm late." Tyler replied as he walked in. "What's up?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain stash." I declared. "We're going to need a lot to keep Stefan down."

"You can't do that to him." Tyler remarked.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Klaus wouldn't like it." Tyler responded.

"But Klaus is the bad guy." Caroline remarked.

"He made me who I am." Tyler responded.

"Damn it." Anna cursed as she stabbed some vervain into him. "He's sired to Klaus. I can't believe this."

"I thought you said that siring was one in a million." Caroline replied.

"Maybe it's different with hybrids." Damon suggested.

"I get kidnapped and now my boyfriend loves Klaus more than me." Anna ranted. "Can my life get…I'm not finishing that sentence. So I guess I'm out because I need to take him home."

"So what am I doing?" Josh asked.

"You're supposed to help me make Stefan feel jealous." I replied. "If he can feel jealousy, he might be able to feel other things."

We went outside together and found Stefan and Rebekah by the keg.

"What are you doing?" Stefan inquired.

"I'm having fun." I replied before I filled myself a cup and kissed Josh.

"Take it easy. We both know you're a lightweight." Stefan remarked.

"That was before she turned." Josh pointed out as I felt him put hand on my ass. That felt good and it might make him jealous. It was too bad we had something to do because I really wanted to screw him right now increasing my already high libido isn't a good thing.

"I don't let blood addicts tell me how to drink." I remarked.

Ashley's POV

Jeremy and I were having some pizza at the moment. One thing that I found out was that Jenna liked to sit on my lap and stare at the TV.

"So have you talked to Bonnie yet?" I asked him as I had a slice. I didn't gain too much weight and I was kind of hungry.

"I haven't been able to reach her." Jeremy stated.

Taylor's POV

Josh and I decided to watch some guy on the keg. I was actually having fun and noticed Stefan watching too.

"So are you just going to stare at us all night?" I asked him.

"You seem to think that you can make me jealous." Stefan remarked.

"Maybe I am." I replied.

"I'm not jealous." Stefan responded. "You can't make me jealous."

"Well then I'm going to be over by the bleachers alone." I replied after I downed my cup. "You might wanna follow me."

Anna's POV

Tyler finally woke up.

"What the hell? How am I at home?" He asked.

"I vervained you." I answered. "You were being a douche."

"What's your problem?" He questioned.

"My problem is the fact that you are sired to Klaus." I explained. "You put him first above everyone, including me. You're basically his pet."

"I'm no one's pet." Tyler argued. "He's not controlling me."

"Yes, he is and you're acting like the guy that everyone told me that you were." I responded. "You know the world class douche that everyone hates. You're definitely not acting like the guy that I like."

"I'm sorry." He admitted. "I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy."

"It's part of being a vampire." I told him. "Everything that makes you you is magnified. You have to cool it."

"Okay." He agreed. "I just don't want you to hate me. The best part of my life is you."

He then kissed me. I could get used to this. He then started to take off my dress.

Taylor's POV

I lied on my back on the bleachers. I was looking at the sky which was kind of blurry.

"Is that the dog or the pig?" I asked.

"You're drunk. It's time to go home." He replied.

"Let me find my keys." I remarked.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked.

"I didn't know that you joined the fun police." I stated as I stood up. "I thought you were supposed to be the life of the party."

"I'm driving you home. Come on." He declared.

I then jumped on the railing. I began to shake it and I noticed it was coming off. I decided to stop since I didn't want to be billed for that. I instead stood on it.

"Are you five?" He asked.

"I can fall and land on my feet." I told him. "I bet I can."

"Or you could land on your neck and die." He pointed out.

"Klaus wouldn't like that." I declared. "Let's see what happens."

I jumped and just as I suspected, he caught me before I hit the ground.

"You caught me." I said before he put me down and that was when Ric shot him in the back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"You look not sober." My stepfather told me. I wasn't sober.

"It worked though." I pointed out. "It worked. It worked. It worked!"

"I need to get you home." He responded.

We went to his car and put Stefan in the backseat before I got in the front. All of the sudden, the car caught fire. I don't know how, but I couldn't get out. I pushed on the door, but it didn't work. I was trapped. Then suddenly whatever was holding me back stopped and I pushed the door off.

"We need to get him out." I replied as I went to the back and pulled Stefan out right before the car exploded. I hope he has good insurance.

I went back to the boarding house so Damon and I could discuss our latest fail.

"I saw you flirting with her." I replied. "You should get back together with Caroline. So what if she's sired to you. You can be careful what you say to her. You two are good together."

"So are you really going to give up on Stefan?" He asked. I never said I was.

"I don't think I can." I responded. "Even if we're not together. I can't let him be like this."

"You ready to go home, Taylor?" Ric asked.

"Hey Rick, your new car is on me." Damon suggested. He might regret that.

Anna's POV

After we were done, I got dressed.

"Are you ever gonna stay over?" He asked.

"Maybe, but I prefer sleeping with Taylor." I joked. He then gave me a kiss goodnight.

No POV

Veronica began to light some candles before she looked at Mikael.

"I apologize for being rude. It would have made sense if you knew about my diet." He stated. "Now why did you wake me?"

"I heard you can kill Klaus." She replied.

"I can kill Klaus and I will." He boasted. "Help me with these chains."

She removed the bindings.

"So what is it that you eat?" She asked.

He grabbed her and bit into her neck.

Taylor's POV

We saw Stefan as we were heading out.

"You got me." He declared. "I wasn't expecting it."

"That's the point of a surprise attack." I pointed out.

"You can hate me all you want, but I can't let anything happen to you Taylor." Stefan stated. Ric walked away and I was about to follow. "Taylor, you could have let me die. Why didn't you?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have." I remarked. "I still believe in you. I am going to make you better."

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" He asked.

"You're the stupid one." I argued before I punched him with the stake-thing.

So Ashley is going to help from an unexpected place. Even though they're not in this chapter, Steven is played by Russell Crowe and Regan is played by Michelle Trachtenburg. Also things are heavy between Josh and Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
